The World Is Black
by xprincessitalianax
Summary: Leia Black is your average American witch, until her father Sirius Black breaks out of prison & she is asked to move to Hogwarts with her dog Pupcake for safety. There she meets the Weasley Twins, & they change her life forever... GWOC Being rewritten
1. First Day of the Rest of Your Life

AN: Hi everyone!! I had REALLY bad writers block the past few months and I decided to re-work the story, keeping the same elements and story, just maturing it a bit. My writing has gotten a bit better, and i felt at least the first chapter needed a good change, and i think its a lot better now. I'm not gonna make any promises to when the next chapter is going to be redone, but keep a look out, and thanks for reading!!!

and to all you loyal readers.... I'm sorry it took so loooongg!!!!!!

And i don't own Harry Potter in any way, just writing for fun.

* * *

Chapter 1 - First Day of the Rest of Your Life -MXPX

Not a lot right now makes sense to me  
And I won't go quietly  
Not a lot right now makes sense to me  
And I won't sit patiently

I'm gonna chase my dreams and catch up to them  
I'm gonna find you some how, some way, somewhere, some day

First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already  
Last time I saw that look in your eyes, I miss you already  
First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already  
The last time I'll see that look in your eyes  
I miss you already...

* * *

I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Leia Columbia Black; I am 5ft 3in, with medium length brown hair, brown eyes. I am half Italian and half British. I like long walks on the beach, sunsets, and… just kidding hahaha! Not running a personal add here, but the one thing you should know about me is that I am a witch, and this is my story.

I am a New Yorker born and raised, Point Park to be precise, I always knew about my British background, but I am the typical Long Island Italian Princess as my mother used to call me. I lived there with my Aunt Kitty (my mother's sister) Uncle Mike (both muggles), and my two cousins Cynthia and Tommy. Tommy and I are the same age (and we are both magic), I being 3 months older, and Cynthia is 3 years older (and not magic). She was off to FIT as a fashion design major the beginning of Tommy and I's sophomore year of Salem School for Witchcraft and Wizardry (where my story really begins). I have been living with my Aunt and Uncle since I was 10 years old, the year before I started Wizarding School, before my mother muggle, Katrina Renee Hailstorm Black, died of cancer. My father on the other hand is condemned, and then cleared, homicidal criminal Sirius Black, which is where I get my magic, and my love for mischief and joking comes from. He is the reason why my life became so different then and now, but our story really starts in the summer going into my sophomore year of school…

It was a very rainy cold day in July (ok it was in the 70's, but that's still cold for the summer!), very rare for the time of year, we were staying at our beach house in Connecticut when we got the news, an owl showed up at our window disrupting Tommy, Jacque (my best friend), and Liam's (Tommy's best friend) and I from watching a repeat of The Price is Right. Us wizards and Witches in America don't use the owl system anymore, haven't used it since email and cell phones, but almost all the rest of the world still does. It was kind of shocking to see the owl banging on the window holding a letter, since I had only seen a few in my short life. So curiously Tommy opened the window and let the poor thing in out of the rain.

The letter came attached with my name and my aunt and uncles names on it. I took the letter from the birds beak and just as Aunt Kitty came into the room.

"What was that?" She asked us.

"I don't know Auntie; this owl flew over to the window carrying a letter with our names on it in extremely decorative script. I was just about to open it." I said handing her the letter.

"Well, let's see what we have here," Aunt Kitty started opening up the envelope and started to read it. "_'Miss Black, and Mr. and Mrs. Thomason,_

_Many years have passed since we last saw each other, young Leia was just a small child then, when Sirius was given his sentence in Azkaban. For I know it is extremely late, but my condolences about Katrina, she was a very bright spirit, and he light went out far before it should have. But that is not the reason why I am contacting you after all this time._

_I have no other way to say this but to be blunt, and not sugarcoat, but Sirius has broken out of Azkaban prison about a week ago. I know you may think it is not a threat, since we have always known about Sirius' innocence, but being in Azkaban for so many years can do many things to one's mind. We do not know his mental capabilities at this time, and he may come looking for young Leia, if he makes it as far as the United States, if he has not already. _

_I do not wish to alarm you after reading my letter, if it is of convenience to you I would like to pay a visit, to answer your questions in person, and ease your minds about the situation. I also have a proposition for Miss Black, which I would wish to ask her._

_Please leave an appropriate time for my arrival with the owl I have sent, I am looking forward to seeing you in person._

_-Albus Dumbledore'_

"Oh my… I'm going to tell him to come ASAP!" Aunt Kitty exclaimed scrambling around the house for a pen and a piece of paper.

"Wait! Aunt Kitty!" I yelled. "Why is Albus Dumbledore, the wizard I only know from my text books writing us? Why does he know me and my parents? What does he mean Dad broke out of Prison?" I had a million questions from that letter, being you know a 15yr old rushes a lot of emotions. I felt bad bombarding Aunt Kitty with all the questions she looked pretty frazzled after reading it. She quickly wrote the response and gave the letter and a cookie to the owl and he flew out the window he came. She sighed and looked at me, giving my (and everyone else's) puzzled look a sympathetic one, hugging me tightly.

"Oh sweetie… everything is going to be ok, all your questions will be answered soon." I pulled away and looked at her with still with the puzzled look, she sighed and looked defeated. "I guess I can answer a few in the meantime, at least the ones I can answer for you." She sat me down on the couch and turned off the TV. Tommy Jackie and Liam took it as a cue to leave, damn well knowing I would fill them in later, as they headed for the basement.

Now I knew the basics about my father, I was three when he was put away, I where he was from (London), how he and my mother met (after he graduated from Hogwarts him and a few school chums came to America and met my Mother in The City), and a little bit about what he did (or didn't do as I was always told) to deserve the life sentence in Azkaban Prison, but apparently there was still a lot I didn't know. I have very memories of my father and mother together, he would come and visit us very often during the last war against Voldermort, since he felt England was too dangerous for us to be. They were always so happy together, I loved Daddy when he came to visit, always had a toy of some kind to give me. Honestly I was waiting for the day Daddy would get out of Azkaban, but not like this.

For what I know about my father I'm going to cut the long story short, my mother and Dumbledore and a few (and I mean FEW) others fought hard for my father's innocence, but because of the times and the fear Voldermort put into people, and the severity of the charges of killing Peter Pettigrew, the Ministry decided to play it safe and not listen and found Dad guilty out of the safety of the country, he was one of the few more wealthy who couldn't pay their way out of a prison sentence. Dumbledore was an old school professor and friend to Dad. Over the years after Dad's conviction to before she died, Mom and Dumbledore both kept in contact with each other. I never saw it, but she apparently was never the same after the conviction, I knew she missed Dad a lot, and I barely remember him, just a few little memories here or there, but I never knew how bad it was. Aunt Kitty told me I was the only thing that kept her going, she was only really truly happy when I was around, she said she didn't know how Mom would have handled me going off to school the next year.

He arrived the next afternoon; another owl arrived saying he would be at the house at 2:30. I was happy it was still crappy outside (not raining, just cloudy and cold), so I didn't miss a beach day when he arrived. He was a curious looking guy, very traditional looking. Dumbledore had on the long robes, and a gray long beard, small half moon glasses, and like a night cap that matched his robes. He looked very wise, like Gandalf from Lord of the Rings. We introduced ourselves and sat in the living room while Aunt Kitty served some tea and cookies.

"Now I know that reading that letter yesterday must have left you with a lot of questions." I nodded slowly, and he continued. "These are all questions that will be answered in time, but as of right now, this is a very serious matter. As the letter says, we do not know the mental state of your father, Azkaban does things to people, drives them mad. Many think he is after your God Brother, the young Harry Potter, to finish the job Voldermort wanted to. But you may still be in great danger, if he gets this far, if it is where he is heading. You're Headmistress and I have discussed it, and with your approval I would like to invite you to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be very safe there; Headmistress Balza and I both agreed Hogwarts has better precautions for this situation than Salem would have."

I just kind of sat there and looked at him, it was a lot to sink in; it felt like hours went by in a few short seconds. Every few seconds I'd open my mouth like I wanted to say something, and it would just close, I was just speechless. Dumbledore chuckled at my reaction; I thought it was kind of inappropriate for the situation, but I soon would learn that was him, seeing the lighter side in a bad situation. I was just about to speak before Aunt Kitty interrupted me.

"I think if it's better for her safety, she should go no question." She said patting my knee.

"Yes, but it is her decision, for her to stay here would not mean life or death by any means, The Ministry and I feel that putting her under our protection would be the safer route, but it is her choice, and her birthright."

"What do you mean birthright?" I asked.

"Your family has been attending Hogwarts for generations, if things were different, you might already have been attending school there, and you would be a legacy after all."

Me? A legacy? I thought he was kidding, and I chuckled a bit, but Dumbledore wasn't laughing. One of my dreams was always to go to England; even at 15 the accents drove me nuts. I weighed the pros and cons of each.

On the Pros side, going to England, new school, new friends, and new wardrobe (most excited about that one). The cons would be leaving Tommy and all our friends at Salem, and being so far away from home.

"What are you thinking about, just say 'Yes' already!" I heard my best friend Jacque say from the kitchen. Liam whispered loudly after her, "Carpe diam! You wanted to go to England since you started liking The Beatles!" And Tommy saying "Don't let us stand in your way, say yes!" I looked over at the door and all three of them were sticking their heads through a crack. They are so nosey! Aunt Kitty shot them a look and we heard them run back into the basement as me and Dumbledore started laughing.

Aunt Kitty looked at Dumbledore nervously and tried to laugh it off nervously, "ha ha ha… kids, can't keep their noses out of anyone's business."

"I understand children, especially young teenagers, and their nosey habits all too well, I have been teaching for a very long time" he said to Aunt Kitty, and then he turned his attention back to me. "Well now Leia I think you have your friend's approval, now it is all up to you."

"You know what, yeah I think I'll do it, I'll go to Hogwarts for the year." I said with a big grin on my face, and Dumbledore returned it.

"Excellent! Even though this is just a precaution, it is much better to be safe than sorry in any situation as serious as this one."

"I fully understand sir, I feel good about my choice."

"I must be going; I have a few more people to visit before I head back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said getting up out of his chair. "Everything you will need to know will come by owl in a week or so." As he turned to leave my yorkie terrier Pupcake came running down the stairs and started climbing on him. Aunt Kitty was mortified, yelling at my poor baby, but Dumbledore picked up Pupcake and she started licking his face. "What a good little creature, who does it belong to?"

"She's mine, her name is Pupcake, I've had her since she was just a 6 months old; she goes with me everywhere. The beach, the park, the mall, school, never leave home without her" I told him.

"I can tell you have taken good care of her, trained and everything?" I nodded in response. "Hogwarts only allows cats, frogs, rats and owls for pets at the school…" I felt a pang of nervousness, I couldn't go without my dog, she's been with me for7 years. I always wanted a dog, and mom always said she was going to get me one before I started school. After my mother died, my Auntie and Uncle bought her for me before my first year at Salem, to keep the promise mom wanted to keep. Dumbledore saw the look of fear on my face and smiled. "I'm sure we can make this one exception, since you are a transfer student after all."

"Oh thank you Professor, such a relief!" I said as he handed Pupcake to me and she started licking my face. "She is extremely well behaved, doesn't bark, she's trained, the whole nine yards, I promise she will be good!"

"Very well then, one crisis averted. I must really be off now, thank you for everything Miss Kitty." Dumbledore said shaking Auntie's hand. "And Leia, I will see you in the fall, good luck with everything and enjoy the rest of your break." He took my own hand briefly, winked and at me, and walked out the door, we heard a loud popping noise apperating to wherever it was he needed to go.

Aunt Kitty and I looked at each other and both sighed of relief. "Is this what you really want to do sweetie?" She asked while I put down Pupcake, and I noticed Liam Jacque and Tommy standing in the kitchen door all grinning at me. I loved how positive everyone always was with my decision, hell they are the ones who got me to decide. If Jacque didn't open her big fat mouth to start with, I don't know what I would have done, hearing them telling me to go really made the decision so much easier, you have NO idea!

I smiled back at them and waved, and said "Yeah, this is really, honestly, truly, what I want."

That coming fall… I was off to England!

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, you can review if you want!!!


	2. London Calling

AN: Here is chapter 2's rewrite, a little thicker, Leia actually meets some people and had conversations with them, it's MUUUUUUCH better now, at least I think so, but you can review and tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all in the slightest, just borrowing her world for my own amusement and boredom killer

* * *

London Calling – The Clash

London calling to the faraway towns  
Now that war is declared-and battle come down  
London calling to the underworld  
Come out of the cupboard, all you boys and girls  
London calling, now dont look at us  
All that phoney beatlemania has bitten the dust  
London calling, see we aint got no swing  
cept for the ring of that truncheon thing

* * *

The summer flew by so fast I was so excited; the owl with all the instructions we needed came by the end of the week so we were prepared for what I got us into. I made sure I was nice and tan, got a whole new wardrobe and got the basics together as the summer started coming to a close. Aunt Kitty was dropping me off at Kings Cross Station August 30th. Just Aunt Kitty was taking me, because Uncle Mike couldn't abandon the store, and he needed to take care of Tommy and Cynthia (who needed to get ready for collage as well). We booked our plane tickets for the week before so we could spend the week sightseeing and shopping, and let me tell you we ended up doing a lot more shopping than sightseeing that's for sure!

But business came first; we needed to get to Diagon Alley and getting my school supplies, before pleasure. Finding the back alley way to the Leakey Cauldron was one thing, but Aunt Kitty did NOT like being there one bit. It was wicked sketchy and dirty, and I didn't need the smoke and dirt flattening my hair that was for sure! I pulled out my wand, and the instructions to how to get into Diagon Alley out of my pink Chanel tote, Aunt Kitty looked at me quizzically as I read the piece of parchment. "Do you know what you're doing Leia?" Aunt Kitty, being a muggle, didn't understand how magic thingy's work, Tommy and I rarely used it around the house, not being of age to use magic unsupervised and all.

"Yeah I think so, it's not that hard, just got to tap the right bricks and we'll be in!" I said reassuringly to my poor Aunt, who has been through so much with me and my mother, even though Tommy is a wizard too she never really has adjusted to a magic\muggle lifestyle, freaks her out to this day.

After I tapped the bricks a light emitted from the cracks, and the bricks all moved out of the way reviling Diagon Alley to us and we started to walk through. It was an experience to say the least, so alive and vibrant, nothing like we had ever seen before. It reminded me of an old fashioned town square: with merchants selling things out of carts and tents spread out sporadically everywhere, small unique specialty shops usually selling just one item or type of products, and musicians of every kind playing their music. It was like central park on the first day of spring weather when everyone goes kind of crazy and wants to be outside. It was so different from what I had seen before, we were so amazed by everything we saw we were just wandering aimlessly and bumping into people running around busily and giving us dirty looks.

But I guess I should explain, back home in New York, we really don't have a place like Diagon Alley, well we do, but it's not as much fun. The shopping district that me Tommy and our friends always end up going to is in Chinatown, and it's just as sketchy as going to buy fake purses. You go into the buildings and they take you into a little back room and you get what you need and move on. There's nothing really special about Chinatown in that regard. Walking through Diagon Alley I had this warm and fuzzy feeling, like going to Grandma's house, the smells and sights of old just made me smile.

First stop was unfortunately the uniform shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Salem doesn't have uniforms, it's a very liberal school, we tend to equate it to a miniature college. I was not happy about the uniforms at all; in fact I was downright miserable at my fitting I was making very verbal complaints to Aunt Kitty. They left nothing to the imagination and it cut down the size of my new wardrobe considerably, even now when Jacque Liam and Tommy look at pictures of me and the gang in our uniforms they laugh at me. I seemed to be the only one not happy about the attire, while I was sulking; some snot nosed punk with slicked back slivery blonde hair who was getting fitted next to me was snickering. "You find something funny kid?" I asked

"Oh nothing, just that you Americans are all the same, complain about everything that doesn't go your way, anyways don't you have your own school you could go to why are you getting fitted for Hogwarts robes?"

"And you British are as nosey as the most snobby wasps from The OC that I've ever seen" I joked, and he smirked back in an odd way probably just to be nice. "Anyways if you have to know, I'm transferring in as a 5th year as you all have been calling it. Professor Dumbledore came to my house _personally _to ask me to come to Hogwarts this year."

"I'm going into my third year Slytherin. Names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco stuck out his hand and smirked. "We are one of the most well known families in all of London; we have a very high reputation, throughout the community."

"Leia Black from New York, it's a pleasure Draco." I said returning the handshake, he looked at me quizzically and I shot the look back. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You wouldn't be related to that insane criminal now would you?"

"Umm…" I was nervous and I think he could tell. "He's my Dad; he's the reason why I was asked to come to Hogwarts this year, for my safety." I could feel my face getting beet red, great, first fellow student I meet (even though he was 2 years younger than I was), is not only going to hate me, but tell everyone he knows, I was not happy with the way it went down.

"Well I hope you don't go as crazy as he did and destroy all but a finger of anyone at school while you're here." He laughed, but I wasn't, and he stopped and looked like he felt bad (which I would soon learn was a rarity). "Sorry, bad joke in bad taste, I didn't really mean any harm by it."

"It's ok, you're young, and don't know any better." I said forgiving him. "I may have my Dad's jet black hair, and love for jokes, but insane killer I am not, don't worry your blonde head about it." I joked. "So is that your natural hair color?" I asked as both our robe sets were finishing getting wrapped up.

"Yes it is, I get it from my father's side of the family." He told me. "You know, your family has been in the Slytherin House for many years, we are extremely powerful, and more superior to any other house, and it would be to your best benefit transferring in and all to be one."

"Well, how do I become one? Do I like sign up or something?"

"You really don't know anything about Hogwarts do you?" I shook my head as we grabbed our purchases. "It's something you're just going to have to find out about, see you next week." And he walked out the door.

That was the only bad part of the day that didn't end up so bad, I had made my first friend kind of, which was kind of nice, I supposed. Thought Draco was a bit too cocky for his own good, at the time I didn't think it was that bad, I would later learn I was wrong, then even later be pleasantly surprised how things change... but I'm getting ahead of myself just a bit.

I had some pretty interesting experiences in the rest of the shops I went into over the course of the whole day, the shop keepers would ask me for my name, and of course I would tell them, and that would lead to flustering and getting me out of their store as fast as humanly possible. The odd supply shops were next, got my chest, quills, parchment, supplies for my potions classes, and everything like that of it we just ended up getting delivered to the hotel so we wouldn't have to carry it all over creation. Flourish and Blotts book store was next on the list before lunch, which I enjoyed a lot, I'm not a bookworm or anything, but just reading some of the bizarre titles while getting my books together was extremely entertaining.

Aunt Kitty and I decided on some lunch around 2 at a small outdoor café like restaurant, I was a lot more aware of people's comments as we sat outside. Everyone reading news papers and talking about Dad escaping and killing, even I started to hear about me, shop keepers must have been telling customers about me coming into the store. Nothing bad, just people saying he was more dangerous than they thought if I was being taken out of my American school and brought here. I learned the British love gossip, a lot, more than I've ever seen. Cynthia was a cheerleader and prom queen and all that mess and even her and her friends didn't gossip as much as I heard people doing. If it wasn't about my Dad, think I would have enjoyed listening to the gossiping sessions more.

We got all my necessary stuff done before we went to lunch, leaving the rest of the afternoon to ourselves and visit the other little shops. I went into Quality Quidditch and bought the boys some quidditch stuff, little knick-knacks that you would find at like a baseball game, guys are hard to shop for, so I would made it easy on myself not putting much effort into getting them anything (such a great friend I am). I ended up finding Jacque this awesome riding coat in Twilfit and Tatting's; it was like a mood jacket, changed colors to fit a person's mood. I liked that store a lot better than Madam Malkin's, it was more of an upscale place, and sold a lot of trendy things, rather than just old fashioned traditional robes, I even got myself some cool stuff to add to my wardrobe.

"Let's go into the Owl Emporium." Aunt Kitty suggested to me, and I looked at her quizzically. "Just to look around, it's not every day you see an owl emporium might as well take advantage of it." I shrugged and went a long with it.

It was really cool in the Owl Emporium, so many owls, and they were so pretty, I never thought anything special about owls before until then. I saw the most beautiful owl sitting on a perch near a group of kids, the label next to him said he was a Eurasian Eagle Owl. He was gorgeous, brown and black feathers, that seemed to have a hint of gold in the light, and had the most beautiful orange eyes. I pulled out my blackberry to take a picture to send to Jacque Liam and Tommy, but my phone wasn't working at all the screen was blinking on and off, and the buttons weren't working. I turned it off and on, shook it, took out the battery, everything I could think of to fix it and nothing worked.

"Pardon me" A younger girl with frizzy brown hair came up to me and asked and I looked at her to acknowledge that I was listening as I continued to tinker with my phone. "May I ask what you are trying to do?"

"My blackberry isn't working, I want to take a picture of this owl for my friends back home, and it's like malfunctioning." I explained handing the device to her thinking maybe she knew something I didn't.

"That's not going to work here, or at Hogwarts, electronic devices don't work because there is so much magic in the air that it probably won't even turn on there, let alone malfunction."

"No way, really?" The girl nodded. "So my laptop won't work either?"

"No, I don't see how it could anyways… wait are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I'm transferring in from Salem in America."

"And you haven't read _Hogwarts a History_?" I shook my head. "Well you would know that there is no electricity at Hogwarts even if your laptop did work, I highly recommend it especially if you are just joining the school you are a transfer after all it would help you immensely it helped me even as a first year, it still helps me with things about the school." She handed back my blackberry, smiled and walked away as her friends called for her. I was pissed, my laptop, blackberry, and my iPod I couldn't take with me, they wouldn't even work. I told Aunt Kitty about the frizzy haired girl, and how I had no access to the outside, I was freaking out.

"Now Leia, calm down, we can work this out." She said, and as she looked around she got a smile on her face. "Why don't we get you an owl to write, we can send you your magazine subscriptions, and letters, I know it sounds a little primitive, but if it's all we can do, that we should do it."

"Yeah, I mean if that's the only thing I can do, might as well do it."

"Go pick one out then." She said, but I already knew what I wanted, the Eurasian Eagle Owl, I wanted to take the picture of before, I walked over and pointed. "I want that one!"

"You're sure?" she asked me and I nodded. "Alright, I'll grab the shop keeper and we'll get you your owl." She walked away.

"Hey there pretty fella, you're coming home with me today, I'm gonna name you Rajah, how bout that?" Rajah flapped his wings and hooted I assumed he was happy. The shop keeper came over and grabbed him off his perch and put him in the cage, got us the essentials: treats, brushes, and other supplies to take care of my new pet. Aunt Kitty liked the name, Aladdin used to be one of my favorite Disney movies as a child, and it fit him I think.

I didn't think it was that odd of a name, when I saw the girl again, walking with what looked to be her parents saying how she named her cat Crookshanks, so I figured Rajah was more on the normal side of pet names, even children's names as I was soon to learn.

We left Diagon Alley shortly afterwards, a bit more window shopping and just looking around, a lot of nice looking boys I had noticed, hoping many would be in my classes. When we got back to our hotel all our packages had already been delivered, and my blackberry started working again, so I finally got to take the picture of Rajah and send it to the gang back home. I spent the night re-packing my stuff, and starting to put things away in my trunk so I would be already prepared to go. Took out my laptop, iPod, DVD player and my quite large collection of DVDs, game boy (needed something to do in my off time besides school work), my beauty supplies that required electricity like my dryer and curler. Needless to say things got a bit lighter afterwards at least for me, for Aunt Kitty things that she was taking home seemed to triple.

The rest of the week was a huge blur, so much to do so many sights to see, spent our first day after Diagon Alley just touring around London, seeing the sights and stuff, spent the other days shopping and just taking in the city. Aunt Kitty told me that if things were different, I probably would have spent most of my life in London, I felt so much at home there, like I belonged. I learned where many places were to the point where I didn't need a map much anymore by the end of the week. Of course we had to go spend one day in Liverpool, just to see where my favorite band The Beatles grew up and came together made my life feel so complete, I left thinking, if I got hit by a car that very moment I would die a happy lil' girl. Spending time in London was so great; I knew that I would be back many times in my life, just for the shopping alone! Even though I had to wear uniforms to school, I bought some really vintage groovy outfits that would make Twiggy proud, some cool posters for my room like a new Beatles one and a Manchester United flag, and a new Louis Vuitton dog carrier and collar for Pupcake (she needed new ones anyways). In a blink of an eye the week was over, and the big day arrived…

* * *

"Are you nervous sweetie?" Aunt Kitty asked as we sat for breakfast in our hotel.

"Kind of, it's like starting over at Salem all over again, except without everyone I already knew to depend on. But I'm sure I'll be fine, I am a very sociable person after all!" I fed Pupcake some leftovers from the table and she gobbled them up like the good girl she is.

After breakfast I went back to the room and got my trunk, and my other suitcases, put Pupcake in her carrier, grabbed Rajah, and made sure I didn't forget anything important (we had MANY lists made up, I function so much better in packing situations with lists). We called a black cab to pick us up at 9:46, and after loading it up we were on our way. The ride itself was pretty silent, I was texting on my blackberry my last texts until next May. I knew I was going to be suffering from bad withdrawals without it; hopefully I would be able to keep busy so I wouldn't realize I missed it so much. Jacque told me she luved me, and would miss me, and wanted me to write as soon and as often as possible. Jacque is like my twin sister from another mother. We were inseparable from kindergarten, so it was going to be a hard adjustment for both of us not being at school together. I told her I would save her an adorable British boy so she would have to come to Hogwarts with me, she's still holding me to that promise even now that she's engaged to Liam (a move we all saw coming, even my mother when she was alive called it… but I'm getting ahead of myself just a bit).

We pulled up to Kings Cross Station and put my trunk onto a cart, and I turned to my Aunt. "Well its 10:30 gives me time to get settled pretty well." There was a lot of traffic on a Monday morning, and the train didn't leave until 11 anyways. But Aunt Kitty pulled me into one of the BIGGEST hugs she ever gave me; it was up there with when my mother died, and my first day seeing me off to Salem.

"Be good now, don't ever hesitate to write, especially if you want to come home, I'm sure Dumbledore would understand if you did…" She started saying.

"Auntie…" I rolled my eyes as I pulled away. "I think I'll be fine, no worries, I won't want to come home." I said laughing grabbing Pupcake.

"Well, at any rate, your Uncle Mike and Tommy and Cynthia and I will be waiting to meet you at JFK in May, when you come back home, but please write a lot for my sake?" She pleaded.

"Don't worry, I will Aunt Kitty, tell everyone I'll write as soon as possible and send my love." Then it finally hit me that this was it, the last I would hear her voice for a whole school year, and I started to tear up. Thank God I was wearing waterproof mascara, or it would really suck.

It was going to be hard being so far away from Aunt Kitty. She practically raised me when mom went back to work, when mother got sick she took such good care of me, and when mom died, she treated me sometimes better than she treated her own daughter. Not being a simple phone call away was going to be tough, but she was positive I would make it. We said our final goodbyes and she had to rush back to the hotel to get her stuff together, and then she was off to the airport, not wanting to be late to miss her flight back home.

Deep down as I watched her climb back into the cab blowing kisses and waving off (crying of course), The feeling of _Oh God, what have I gotten myself into…_ started to sink in. I had a sudden feeling that I wanted to just drop everything and run into the cab and go back New York, to Salem school, and just forget this whole crazy thing, but I didn't. _Got to be strong, Mom would be proud I know she would be._ I thought as I turned around grabbed my cart and pushed towards track 9 and ¾. I noticed my reflection on a mirror on a pillar as I walked, my new light blue sundress reminded me of something Dorothy from The Wizard of OZ wore, came down to my knees and flowed out a bit, with some smart white heals, and a large white floppy hat. Dressing so well and looking so good made me feel so much better, and extremely confident as I walked through the busy Kings Cross Station.

_Ok… Now I'm a bit confused…_I walked in-between tracks 9 and 10, "Now where do I go?" I said aloud.

"Can I help you find something Miss?" a rather stocky rail conductor asked me with a very serious quizzical look on his face.

"Umm… yeah y-you could," looking around nervously trying to see if I could find someone carrying a trunk like mine, even an owl cage because I hated asking people for help like that. "I'm looking for track 9 and ¾ do you know where it is?" The guy looked like I called his daughter a fat cow to his face, he was infuriated, and I definitely regretted asking him. I guess I figured even though he was probably a muggle, he would know that and well… and I was wrong. Very, very, very wrong…

"EVERY BLOODY YEAR YOU KIDS AND THE SAME ASININE QUESTION!" He exclaimed face turning bright red, people were staring at him yelling at me and I just started shrinking back as my eyes watered up. Pupcake started to bark in my dog carrier, she could tell he upset me. "'Ohhhh, please sir, where is track 9 and 3/4, I'm so lost.'" He said in a mock high pitched voice obviously making fun of me and every other lost child trying to find their way he's met. "THIS IS A PLACE OF BUSINESS AND WE DO NOT HAVE THE TIME TO JOKE AROUND SO IF YOU HAVE NO TRAIN TO MEET GO HOME AND BOTHER PEOPLE WHO CARE!" He turned on his heal and walked away, I was stuck in the spot I was standing in what felt like forever even though it was a few minutes, I needed to sit down.

I found a bench to sit on, and let Pupcake out on her leash as she climbed up my leg as I put my head in my hands and cried. "What a mess Mommy got us in baby, not even **at** the school yet and I screw up, maybe I should just call Auntie and tell her I changed my mind. She would gladly give up her first class ticket for 2 economy seats on the next flight out so we can just go home." I looked at the clock on the wall. "15 minutes… and I'm sure the train is going to leave early, wonder if it's left already." Just thinking about it made me sob even harder. Whatever was I going to do?

While I was crying, I heard a woman screaming "HURRY UP! HURRY UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I was so distraught I didn't even look up to see who it was, even though I am pretty nosey and would look and see why people are yelling. I was oblivious to everything just how I was going to explain it to Aunt Kitty and everyone else when I arrived back home...

"FRED! GEORGE! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO GOING?! YOU MISS THIS TRAIN SO HELP ME!" I heard her voice again, still not paying the world much attention until they came over.

* * *

Ok rewrite of chapter is done, whatcha think? let me know in a perdy review!!!!! ^_^

Chapter 3's rewrite will be along sometime this week as well i hope


	3. Well, She was an American Girl

AN: Ok, rewrite 3 is done 4 will be up sooooooon enjoy!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.... can't think of anything clever to put here, I just don't own him.

* * *

Well She Was an American Girl – Tom Petty

Well she was an American girl  
Raised on promises  
She couldn't help thinkin' that there  
Was a little more to life  
Somewhere else  
After all it was a great big world  
With lots of places to run to  
Yeah, an d if she had to die  
Tryin' she had one little promise  
She was gonna keep

* * *

For the Weasley family, getting to Kings Cross Station by eleven was no easy task, no matter where they were in the world. This year the family was staying at The Leaky Cauldron, and it did not help that this year they were accompanied by two more heads than usual, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were going along with them to add to the annual chaos of packing and dropping everyone off at the train on time.

Since Harry would be heading to Kings Cross with the Weasleys, The Ministry took no expense to ensure his safety with Sirius Black on the loose. They would be getting driven in Ministry cars; they viewed it as a nice luxury to bring an end to such an eventful summer.

The entire morning at The Leaky Cauldron was in utter chaos like the innkeeper, staff, and other residence had ever seen before; no one was packed the night before like Mrs. Weasley told everyone to do, except Hermione, and everyone was running around the small inn like crazy people, once again except Hermione. _Oh Merlin, please help me._ She said to herself trying to feed everyone, screaming how they were running late. _I can't understand how everyone can be so unorganized when they were living out of their trunks for the past 2 weeks… _she thought to herself, and then realized she was the one doing all the work and saw Mr. Weasley sitting at the table relaxing. "ARTHUR YOU ARENT HELPING!" She screamed at her husband who was reading the Daily Profit drinking tea, pulling him out of his daydream.

"Yes dear!" he said standing up to attention. "What do you need?"

"Go check on Fred Percy and George." She said sighing holding the bridge of her nose like a headache was coming on. "I haven't seen them in a while, I want them down here in 10 minutes, I'm going to check on Harry and Ron."

"Fred, George, Percy, are you boys ready yet?" Mr. Weasley called knocking and slowly cracking the door. "Your mother wants you downstairs in 10 minutes…" He stopped to see Fred and George huddled around the small table in the room, and Percy nowhere to be found. "Boys what are you doing?" They both abruptly stood up and quickly turned around.

"Nothing Dad!" they both said.

"It doesn't look like nothing, where is Percy?"

"Loo I think." George said pointing, as Percy walked in behind Mr. Weasley.

"What's going on Dad, are we leaving?" Percy said, walking up to his trunk and bags checking them to make sure he had everything. "Wait a minute! My Head Boy pin is gone!" He looked at Fred and George, who put on completely see though innocent faces.

"Boys, give it back to him," Mr. Weasley said in a defeated tone. "We don't have time to waste with your jokes right now."

"Sorry Dad." They said together, and Fred handed Percy the pin, and without looking at it put it in his wallet for safe keeping.

"It's alright boys, just save your jokes till you get on the train and are at school, a little patience never hurt anyone." Mr. Weasley never minded the twin's pranks, he knew deep down they were harmless, and he thought they would grow out of it as they got older. He understood boys will be boys and want to have fun while their young, he wanted them to enjoy their teenage years because he really couldn't, with the first war going on while he was younger.

"Promise dad, we'll be good the rest of the morning." Fred said on his way out with his trunk and bags.

"Yeah, we won't let you down." George said following his twin down the stairs with his stuff floating behind him.

"Dad, don't encourage them to torment first years and break the rules." Percy said annoyed that his father supports their troublemaking. "They already think they can get away with anything."

"Now Percy, let the boys have their fun." Mr. Weasley said patting Percy on the back as they walked out the door.

20 minutes later, everyone was ready to go and the cars were packed. Mrs. Weasley loved every one of her children with all her heart, but the past summer had been a big test on her nerves. The trip to Egypt to visit Bill was supposed to be a relaxing vacation for the family, but it turned into a constant heart attack. Ginny's constant wandering, Ron's absentmindedness getting him into trouble, and Fred and George's so called "pranks" the whole trip, and their trying to lock her poor Percy in a tomb. The trip took a toll on her, she couldn't wait to relax back home in her chair in The Burrow with a cup of tea and a book.

* * *

The car ride was no picnic on her nerves either. Percy being the new Head Boy this year had no salvation from the wrath that was Fred and George, who were taking every opportunity to antagonize him that they could. Arthur didn't know how lucky he got it being in the other car with Ginny Ron Hermione and Harry, they were in such a rush she didn't have time to make sure Fred and George and Percy weren't in the same car together. There was just something about those 3 together and trouble followed.

Percy finally realized that the twins had charmed his new Head Boy pin to say something obscene. Percy started yelling, Fred and George were being difficult, and she just got fed up after the first millisecond. It was not a good day to get on her nerves after the very stressful morning. She felt bad for the poor driver who she was sure was losing his hearing and sanity from her yelling so much.

Everyone including the driver breathed a sigh of relief when they finally reached the station with just 15 minutes to spare. They quickly unpacked the two cars, and got ready for the mad dash to the train.

"Another year of Hogwarts, and another year to make Filch's life a living hell eh Forge?" Fred winked and poked his brother in the rib as they hung out in the rear of their large group.

"Coarse Gred wouldn't have it any other way." George responded with a grin as wide as his doubles. "We remembered the map right?"

"Yeah I got it, couldn't let that be forgotten, first thing I packed."

"HURRY UP! HURRY UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed from the front, while rushing everyone towards the barrier between tracks 9 and 10. Fred and George waited in line behind their siblings and friends who were behind a huge line of last minute people and first years who had no clue where they were going or what they were doing. Fred was picking at a hang nail, and George was looking around the busy station, finding it amusing that all the muggles walking around had still, after all these years no clue what was going on. They would get odd looks every once in a while but other than that busy Londoners were oblivious, too wrapped up in their own worlds.

George's eyes wandered to a bench, where a girl in a light blue sundress and big floppy hat was crying, with a little dog sitting by her feet, she had a standard Hogwarts trunk, with an owl in a cage on top of it. "Hey, Fred, look that girl over there is crying, poor thing, she might miss the train if she doesn't get a move on." He pointed at her to Fred out of curiosity.

"Yeah mate your right, perhaps we should go investigate and cheer her up." Fred suggested.

"You read my mind dear brother, shall we?" George said.

"Lets," Said Fred as they both walked over to the pretty girl sitting on the bench leaving their carts where they stood. Mrs. Weasley just happened to turn around and watched Fred and George walk away.

"FRED! GEORGE! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO GOING?! YOU MISS THIS TRAIN SO HELP ME!" Mrs. Weasley screamed across the station.

"We'll be back in a jiff Mum!" Exclaimed Fred walking from their carts over to where the girl was crying.

"Yeah, we won't miss the train!" Followed George, as they stood in front of the girl, they both grinned.

"Well, well, what do we have here George?"

"I don't know Fred, it can't be a girl crying, can it? I think she just needs some cheering up, what's the matter love, anything we can help you with?" The girl shook her head with her hands still covering her eyes. When she looked up at them, the twins just smiled, and George continued, "Come on tell good old George and Fred what's eating ya?" George continued sitting down next to her on one and taking out a handkerchief, with Fred sitting on the other side of her, she took it and dried her eyes and her face. She was very pretty, even with tears in her eyes, both of them thought.

"You guys will just laugh at me; I don't want to keep you, your mother sounded pretty pissed all the way from over there." She said.

"George, did you hear that?" They straightened up looking at each other, "We could never make fun…"

"Of a beautiful American girl…"

"Like yourself!" They finished together. She laughed softly, and picked up her dog, the old Weasley charm worked once again.

"Anyways our mum's always pissed at us for some reason or another, she's been yelling at us all morning, so I think she can wait and yell a bit more." George reassured her.

"Yeah so tell us what's eating you?" Fred asked.

"Ok, Ok, I'll tell ya, and you promise not to laugh right?"

"Scouts honor!" They said together sticking up their fingers; they could hear their mother still yelling for them wondering where they went.

"I'm looking for track 9 and 3/4." She turned red in the face, softly looking both in the eyes. The chuckled a bit and both lifted her up off the bench seat.

"What luck you have, my dear we're going there ourselves!" Fred said.

"Really? No joke? Cause if you guys are joking, I will cry, I already got yelled at by one of the train station guys." She said.

"Don't worry; Fred and George Weasley are here to escort you!" George said as he linked her arm with his as she put her dog back in its bag, and straightened out her pink and blue floral sundress, Fred grabbed her luggage cart. "Ah, 5 minutes to spare, plenty of time!" And they walked back to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for the pranksters to come back. Harry Hermione Ron Ginny and Percy had already gone through the barrier, so now it was a waiting game.

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" Mrs. Weasley was ready to start screaming, until she saw the young girl between them. Fred handed her cart to her, and grabbed his own. Mrs. Weasley saw the young girl her boys brought along, and saw that she looked like she was crying and calmed down a bit. "Yes well, off you three go, straight through."

"Do you mean through the wall?!" She said looking completely mortified at the prospect of going through a solid brick wall.

"Oh sweetheart is it your first time though?" She nodded slowly, "Well, Fred you go on ahead, George go with… I'm sorry, what's your name dear?"

"Leia, Leia Black." She said softly extending her hand and Mrs. Weasley shook it.

"Well Leia, I'm Mrs. Weasley, Fred and Georges Mother, and all you have to do is run straight through that wall, and you'll be at the station. George knows how it's done." As Fred ran through she motioned for them to run for it. "Hurry up now no time to spare!" she said.

"Sometimes it's easier if you close your eyes." George said leaning in close to her, as they started to run, and she took his advice before they hit the wall, and made it to the other side. Leia opened her eyes as the train started to blow its horn.

"Wow… that was crazy!" she said. "I've never gone through a brick wall before." Leia said amazed about what she just did.

George shook his head and laughed, "Come on, we'll go find Fred." George said, and she followed. They found the rest of the Weasley children, and their friends waiting to get on the train, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed up behind, saying goodbye to all the children.

"Hey! I remember you, from the owl shop!" Leia exclaimed to the frizzy haired girl, "You told me about not being able to use electronics at Hogwarts, made my luggage load TONS easier, I eliminated an entire bag of stuff." She said. "The name's Leia Black."

"Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, Ron, and Ginny Weasley." Everyone waved, "What year are you in, you look a bit old for a first year." She asked as the line moved.

"I'm a fifth year, a transfer from Salem."

"Wicked!" Fred and George said from behind the girls.

"We're fifth years too!" said Fred leaning over her right shoulder.

"Do you know what house you are in yet?" George asked Leia leaning over her left.

"No, not yet, what house are you two in?"

"We're all Gryffindor, every one of us." George said, "It's some kind of family tradition I think."

"Well I hope I get in there then, some kid with blonde hair named Draco was telling me I should be a Slytherin but, he really didn't seem my type, you guys seem cool though." She laughed.

"NO! You don't want to be a Slytherin, they're horrible nasty kids, and you defiantly seem too nice and bubbly to be one of those." George explained.

"I mean I'm a snob, but that kid seemed to take his snob level to a whole new level of snob that I've never seen." Leia said and they all enjoyed a good laugh about the amount of times she used snob in a sentence.

"Yeah snob is a good word for him, to say around parents and other adults anyways, I could think of a lot worse to say about Draco Malfoy." Ron said, and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"I've had plenty of run-ins with him the past 3 years; he doesn't have a congenial bone in his body." Harry told her.

As they boarded the train Molly said "Goodbye" to all the kids. And Arthur said his goodbyes to them after having a quick word with Harry. She hugged everyone, including Leia as well, and told her she hoped to see her again soon. And with that everyone was on the train, and without a moment to spare the train was leaving the station with big white puffs of smoke blowing out of the top.

"What do you think Arthur; Leia, that was Sirius' daughter's name wasn't it?" She asked Mr. Weasley and he shrugged. "He used to talk about her all the time."

"Quite possibly, would make sense." Mr. Weasley said. "The boys have taken quite a liking to her though."

"Yes, she seems sweet… for an American girl." Mrs. Weasley smiled as the train pulled away from sight, and they apparated back to The Burrow so Mrs. Weasley could finally relax until she got the first notice of detentions about Fred and George.

* * *

AN: Ok Alllll done, and i feel its much better now, review if you want!!! ^_^


	4. Stop This Train

AN: Chapter 4 Rewrite done!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, if i did it would be called The Weasley Twins, in other words Harry Ron and Hermione wouldn't be the main characters... but i digress enjoyyy!!!

* * *

Stop This Train – John Mayer

Stop this train  
I wanna get off  
And go home again  
I can't take the speed it's moving in  
I know I can't  
But honestly, won't someone stop this train?

* * *

Walking through the train, the halls were bustling with life and excitement, so many kids, laughing talking, and catching up about their summers. As they walked, Fred and George were saying "Hi" to so many people, as they tried to find a place to sit. "You guys seem to be popular." She said as they passed by a group of Hufflepuffs.

"Who us? Nah, not even close to popular, we just know a lot of people." Fred explained to her, as they passed by Cedric Diggory, and waved to him.

"Technically, the Slytherin's are the popular kids." George said using air quote around popular kids. "They're the rich, spoiled kids who think they rule the universe, they think of themselves as popular."

The Trio surprisingly found an empty compartment, the boys led Leia in (ladies first, they may be pranking jokesters, but they were raised with manners) Fred and George lifted the trunks into the top compartment via their wands, and Leia let Pupcake out of her carrier giving her some water. George plopped down next to her and started to pet the dog and Fred sat across from them.

"So what is that thing exactly?" Fred said still picking at the hangnail from before.

"That thing is a _she_, and she is a Yorkie Terrier, never go anywhere without her, her name is Pupcake." Leia responded matter-of-factly. The twins looked at her, and each cocked their heads.

"That's an interesting name, never heard anything like it before." George said.

"And we've heard some pretty odd names for pets around here," Fred said. "Hermione got a cat from her parents, she named the thing Crook shanks, and I think that's a pretty odd name."

"Yeah, I overheard her talking about it when I saw her in the owl shop in Diagon Alley. I named my owl over there Rajah; I didn't feel so bad about naming him that after I heard what she named her cat."

"Rajah is an interesting name, where did you think of that name?" George asked her.

"It's from Aladdin, the tiger in it, and the tiger's name was Rajah, he looked like a tiger kind of."

"And what about the name Pupcake?"

"Well, I was 11 when I named her, my favorite movie when I was little was Strawberry Shortcake, and her little pupper's name was Pupcake, I think the name suits her cause she's just so cute!." She explained to them, they nodded satisfactorily, even though they had never heard of Aladdin or Strawberry Shortcake, they just went with it.

Fred picked the little dog up like he was examining her and she licked his nose, and Leia laughed. "That means she likes you man."

"Aw, what about me?" George replied trying to look heartbroken. "How can she not like me, I'm the better looking twin by far!"

"Fat chance George, I'm the better looking one." Fred retorted back putting Pupcake down, she circled around the compartment until she found a spot by the window n lay down quietly until the door opened.

"Are you two fighting about which is better looking again?" A tall black kid with dreadlocks opened the door startling poor Pupcake who as just starting to nap, as she ran up and used his leg to balance herself. "My aunt Lucinda has a little one just like you mate." He pet her and picked her up. "Yours I'm guessing right? I would worry if it wasn't" He chuckled and handed her back to Leia, she smiled and nodded. "Lee Jordan's the name, hope these two clowns have been treatin' ya okay, they have a tendency to not have any manners." And Lee held out his hand and she took it, as George and Fred glared at him.

"WE DO SO HAVE MANNERS!!!" They exclaimed, yet it went on deaf ears.

"Leia Black and this is Pupcake." The owl in the cage rustled next to her waiting for an introduction, "Oh yeah and Rajah."

"You're American, that's really cool, you a transfer?" Lee sat next to Fred on the other side.

"Yup, Point Park New York, I went to Salem, I'm a fifth year." She said proudly.  
"Cool you a Gryffindor?" He asked.

"No, not yet at least, I'm hoping for it, I'm meeting so many kids from Gryffindor, I'd feel like an outcast if I ended up somewhere else." Leia said.

"True True," He agreed, and then turned to Fred and George. "How was visiting your brother Bill in Egypt guys?"

"Bloody brilliant, it was such a blast; Bill has got it made completely there." George said.

"Yeah, sweet bachelor pad, it a nice like penthouse in this hotel with a great view and lots of fun single guy gadgets especially of the muggle variety, defiantly got to get me a place like that when we graduate," Fred said.

"What does he do for a living?" Leia asked.

"He's got a great job, with a lot of freedom, Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts. He's pretty much his own boss, just goes out when he's needed, then sits in his office all day," said George. "He doesn't enjoy sitting around as much as we would, he loves the adventure of breaking the Ancient Egyptian curses on the tombs that the trolls find. So many stories he told us about mummies coming to life and things, I wouldn't know where to begin."

"That's really groovy, I always wanted to go to Egypt and see the pyramids." Leia said, and Lee nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it was really cool, I know I want to go back when we're a bit older, Bill was telling us about the night life and all that, clubs and bars, our type of fun" George said.

"Not going to lie, but one place I always wanted to visit was The States," Fred said. "What's it like over there in America?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, well… for starters, I have never heard of any place back home that's like Diagon Alley, I go shopping for my school stuff in Chinatown, it's kind of average, like everywhere else in Chinatown. I mean New York City is the greatest place in the world to go, it's my second home, and we go all the time for dinner and stuff. I mean I can't wait until I get older and can go on my own. Everyone who attends Salem is really spread out cause the country is so big. In the major cities there are some wizard exclusive neighborhoods cause of The Department of Magical Services, our version of the Ministry of Magic are located in Chicago New York and LA. I mean it really isn't anything exciting as I saw at Diagon Alley last week."

"Well, what do you do for fun?" George asked her.

"You know, just average teenager things, hanging around, loitering in the mall, doing nothing, play some pickup games of baseball and football in the yard."

"No Quidditch?" The three boys asked amazed.

"Not really… our school has a team, it's like soccer, we as a whole for some odd reason don't take any interest in it. I always wanted to get into the sport; just nobody else I knew was interested."

"Wow… that's scary…" Fred said.

"Yeah… never met anyone not at least vaguely interested in Quidditch" Said George very shocked.

"I've watched matches, and I know like 3 people from my old schools team, it's just not common." She tried to explain, worried that they would all leave her.

"Well I am definitely sure you will love the sport even more hanging out with us. I commentate for the games, and George and Fred are on the team for Gryffindor." Lee bragged.

"Really what positions?" She asked.

"Beaters!" They replied.

"Helps get the rage out when you're having a bad day knocking people around." George said jokingly punching the air.

"How about Salem, what's that school like?" Lee asked.

"Well… it's kind of the same in a sense, but not, it's like a miniature collage, we don't have uniforms for one, and you can use muggle electronics, laptops, cell phones, Ipods and the like. Classes and class titles are pretty much the same. Of course your History of Magic class is probably more about the European side than the American side of history. Our class sizes our extremely small, so we don't have houses, we're separated by grades. The fifth years over at Salem had 27 kids, 26 minus me. The older kids are expected to help out the younger, and we have a sort of Prefect system, who are around when the teachers aren't, and helping out the younger students getting around, and with problems and whatnot.

There is a small wizarding community not far from the school just a little average town with a shopping center and restaurants and stuff; there are bi-weekly trips there for the younger students until about your 5th year. Then you can go there as much as you want, day or night, going out to dinner, party with the seniors who have the option of moving to the apartments when they go for internships for positions in the Department of Magical Services. About 60 percent of the students' just move there for the freedom and the parties, they intern for the year, and all apply to muggle collages in the end."

"So you got to leave before the fun started that sucks" Said Fred.

"Well, yeah but that's looking at the glass half empty isn't it Fred?" She said. "This year hasn't started yet so I can't really judge anything before I experience it can I? Who knows it might turn out better than if I was still at home." She retorted back.

"Well we just got to make sure you do have a good time, you have made friends with the most fun people in the whole school." George said. "Your year is going to be far from boring as long as you stick with us."

"That's extremely good to know!" Leia replied.

As the rainy train ride rode on, everyone was swapping stories, Leia telling the boys about her stupid friends, and their random escapades at Salem and in Point Park. George Fred and Lee telling about how they met, their pranks, the events about Harry Potter since he started Hogwarts, the Weasley family trip to Egypt and random things about the school they felt she should know and some of the professors (ex: "Snape is a prick" Thank you Fred).

"Ah, I see a little Miss Kate Bell who has not greeted me as of yet, I'll see you guys later," Lee said wiggling his eye brows slyly, following Kate and Angelina Johnson down the hall.

"And then there were three," Fred and George said together.

"That's so cool how you two can do that, it's amazing"

"Thank You!" They both said together making her laugh.

The trolley with sweets came around and they got some snacks for the rest of the ride, and continued to talk, and the twins were talking about being part of the Weasley family, when an unfamiliar chill filled the air.

The Train skidded to a stop and they all went flying out of their seats, and the lights went dim, she could only see the vague outlines of George and Fred, and George was sitting next to her on the floor. "Wha-What's going on?" Leia asked nervously carefully placing Pupcake in her carrying bag slowly getting back up onto her seat.

"I don't know…" They both said together, and this time it wasn't a joke, they both felt like they would never joke again ever at the moment. It started to get cold, cold enough they could see their breaths in the air, they shivered, George felt something was coming closer; he had no clue what but it was something. Leia reached and gripped his hand, he looked over as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light and she had her back against the seat with her eyes closed tight, he squeezed back. He looked at the window and the condensation had turned to ice, as the door slid open to revel a dementor, the scariest thing both Fred and George had seen in their lives, the horror stories people use to tell them they now knew did not compare to the real thing. It hovered and continued to come closer, Pupcake barked and growled in her carrier, as Fred picked her up and tried to hush her, and Rajah tried to break out of his cage. It was coming close, and didn't look like it was stopping.

George wrapped his arm around her and pulled him and her as close to the window as he could and it still was slowly hovering closer, he could feel Leia shivering violently as he closed his eyes as tight.

Fred sat motionless holding the barking dog, afraid to breath let alone move. He saw a figure out of the corner of his eye run towards the door, stopped and reveled a wand and shouting "_Expeto patronum!_" And with that, the dementor was gone.

The lights came back on, and it started to gradually get warmer in the car, as George slowly let go of Leia, he looked at her, she was extremely pale and her breathing was heavy. The man gave both boys a chunk of chocolate each before tending to Leia.

"Hey… Are you ok?" he leaned over slowly with another large piece of chocolate for her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him.

"Unc… Uncle Remus?" she asked softly, and passed out onto George's lap.

She came to a bit later, with George Fred Lee and two female faces that she did not recognize staring at her; she held her head and sat up.

"Ahh hey, you're awake!" said Fred cheerfully.

"You gave us such a scare you know, here have some chocolate." George continued handing her a clump of chocolate which she gratefully took blushing.

"Yeah sorry bout that, I must have gotten really freaked, and who are you guys?" she asked the newcomers that she didn't recognize as she bit her chocolate.

"This is Angelina and Alicia" Fred introduced each one of them. Angelina was a skinny black girl, her hair back from her face in bright red clips already in her robes, as was the blonde Alicia, a pretty blonde girl, looked kind of snobby to Leia but she dismissed it as just her past experience with blondes.

"How long was I out for? And where is the guy that got rid of the dementor?" Leia asked after a few moments of silence and the chocolate warmed her up.

"Not long, 10-15 minutes." Angelina told her.

"Professor Lupin said he would be back later to check up on you, he says he's your Uncle?" George finished.

"So I wasn't imagining it that really was Uncle Remus…" She said aloud, and everyone gave her quizzical looks. "He's my Godfather; I haven't seen him in person in years though… Dumbledore didn't tell me that he was teaching here when he came to speak to me." She said.

"Well he should be back; he went to check on the other cars, so maybe you can ask him." George said as the door opened.

"Hey did you hear…" Draco popped into the door with 2 larger boys behind him Crab and Goyle. His face fell as he saw Fred and George sitting with Leia in the compartment. "Oh, it's you Weasel blood traitors, and… Leia right?

"Yeah, and it's not nice to call people names Draco." She retorted to him, she could never stand peoples immaturity like that.

"You know, from what my father told me about your family, you would do a lot better not associating with such filth." Fred and George glared at him. "Anyways, Potter passed out from the Dementor attack, thought I'd spread the word so everyone gets it right."

"Eh, piss off Malfoy" Fred said.

"Yeah, you were probably crying for your Mummy when those lights went out like the little baby you are." George said. Draco sneered, and turned to walk away slamming the door with a loud bang.

"What a prick that kid turned out to be." Leia said, and the boys nodded in agreement.

"He's always like that, one of those Slytherin rich kids we told you about." George said.

For awhile after Draco left the train ride went pretty smoothly, Angelina and Alicia left to find the rest of their friends to see if anyone else got hurt. Before they knew it the train ride was almost over, and the boys went to go change into their own robes leaving Leia to change into hers. They came back and started teaching her how to play exploding snap when the door once again opened.

"Hey kiddo, are you feeling OK?" Lupin said smiling as he walked into the compartment;

"Uncle Remus!" Leia exclaimed jumping up and hugging her godfather. _He looks exactly the same. _She thought, looking him over, his messy hair covering his scared face, and warn robes. "I'm feeling just fine, the chocolate worked wonders!" she exclaimed as she let go of Lupin, and Fred scooted over to the window so the professor could sit down.

"Glad to hear it, the dementors gave everyone quite a scare, Dumbledore is not going to be pleased when he learns about this at all." He said aloud realizing who he was talking too. "But enough about that, I'm so happy that you decided to attend Hogwarts Leia! How long has it been?"

"Umm… Christmas 2 years ago if I remember correctly, it was a lot of fun until Mitch got his tongue stuck to the basketball hoop in the driveway and we didn't find him for like an hour." Everyone started laughing. "And you tried to help Uncle Mike pull him off until you realized that you could use your wand and it took like two seconds to get him unattached." They laughed even harder picturing someone stuck to a basketball hoop whatever it was they didn't really know, but when they calmed down Fred spoke up.

"Professor, why are the dementors here and why did it try to attack Leia?"

"Ah, very good questions my boy, these boys do know who your father is, don't they Leia?" She shook her head slowly with a worried look on her face not looking Fred and George in the eye, she was afraid when they found out they would leave her and not want to be her friend anymore. "Well, they probably should don't you think. Since Sirius Black, your father, broke out of prison, the ministry has taken the precaution to have some of the dementors guard Hogwarts this year, at least until he's recaptured. Professor Dumbledore is not too happy with this arrangement, but he's dealing with it." Lupin sighed and continued, "As to why they attacked you my dear, the only explanation I can give is that they felt your father's presence in you, which is why it came after you." He concluded. "But you are not the only one who was affected, Harry Potter was as well." She looked at Fred and George and they were still sitting there, with normal Weasley Twin grins on their faces.

"So you guys aren't scared about being friends with me?" She asked nervously.

"NO! Of course not!" Fred said shocked.

"What would ever make you think that?" George asked.

"I don't know, when I was in Diagon Alley, and I told people why I transferred some would get me out of their shops as quickly as possible, or would give me weird frightened looks and walked always. I figured that's how everyone acted." She explained to them.

"Something you're going to learn is that the English, for the most part are very judgmental of others, especially in our world, they don't see people for who they really are, they see your father, because what he did was so horrific, it frightens them that he's escaped, and to hear that you are here to be protected might scare some people, and a lot of kids are going to judge you for that." Lupin explained. "But I don't think you will have anything to worry about with these boys, they see you for you, and don't care about your connection to Sirius." He reassured, and the Twins nodded in agreement.

He tried to brighten up the conversation with talk of Kitty and Robert and the rest of the family since the last time they saw each other, they always wrote or called each other sure, but seeing one another after so long opened up a new door of conversation for them.

"Nobody told me you were teaching here, you could have met up with me and Aunt Kitty one of the days we were around." Leia said.

"Yes well, Dumbledore and I thought it would be better for you to make the decision unbiased." He said as she looked at him quizzically. "I knew if he told you that I would be teaching you would have said yes without really thinking about it, if you came here I wanted it to be because you actually wanted to, not just because of me."

"Ah, OK that clears that one up!" she said understanding exactly what he meant. "So Uncle what position are you going to be teaching?" She asked him.

"Defense against the Dark Arts, should be fun!" He responded.

"Great! I'm actually excited for this year; last year's professor was such a bloody disaster!" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh Fred don't remind me of old Gildy, the class was more about his favorite foods than anything." George said over dramatically.

"Oh don't worry I won't torture you with that boring stuff, of course it would be a plus." Lupin laughed "He was really a joke at least with the males of the wizarding community; don't really get what girls saw in him." The twins decided to do a pretty nice impersonation of Lockhart; he thought they were dead on, obviously never being a big fan of the dashing blonde himself.

"Look at me ladies, I'm the greatest bloke in the world, and I'm so brave and cunning!" Said George, he stood up trying to acting dashingly. "I have faced EVERY dangerous creature there ever has been to face, all documented in every book I've ever written!"

"You're next quiz will include questions such as, what color is my cat that died in 1965, when was my bathroom painted green, and the essay question will be, what is my good side? It's all in my book, 'I am Great and You Are Not.'" Finished Fred acting in the same matter as his twin, as the train's whistle sounded signaling that they were getting close to the school.

"Well, I must be getting ready my stuff is in another car." He said and everyone stood. "Nice to meet you boys and Leia I will see you later hopefully we can catch up soon." He shook both Fred and George's hands, and gave her another big hug and walked out.

"This year DADA is going to be brilliant." George said plopping back down next to Leia.

"Yeah got a good feeling about your Godfather love, he's a great addition to brighten up the teaching staff!"

"Yeah, I have that feeling too." Leia looked out the window, as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Fred and George led the way out of the train. People were staring and whispering as she walked passed carrying her dog.

"Did you hear about the new girl and Potter?"

"Passed out cold" She heard as they walked towards the carriages to take them up to the castle. _Guess news travels fast. _She thought. _I guess those two girls couldn't keep their mouths shut about it._

"Hello Hagrid!" Fred and George both exclaimed to the extremely large man helping the first years onto the boats.

"George! Fred! Ya have good summers? Heard you went to Egypt to visit Bill." He walked over to them making him even larger to Leia she moved a little closer to George never seeing a giant before.

"Yeah it was amazing," George started

"Almost locked Percy in a tomb!"

"It was tons of fun!"

"Other than that summer was not bad."

"Not bad at all." They both finished together.

"Oh! Hagrid this is our new friend, she's a transfer from America, Leia Black." George said. She moved forward and he shook her small hand.

"Nice ter meet ya!" He said with a laugh. "You three better get along on the carriages before they're all gone, there's a few surprises when ya get up ter the school!" he said.

"Ok see ya Hagrid!" the twins exclaimed both grasping one of her arms and leading her towards the horseless carriages up to the castle.

"He was HUGE!" Leia exclaimed as the carriages rode on.

"Hagrid? He's half giant, but gentle as a lamb." Fred told her.

"Yeah, he lives in a hut out on the grounds, being grounds keeper after all, and he loves strange magical creatures, he loves every living thing like he would a human. Tried to raise himself a baby dragon our third year, our brother Charlie had to take it to take care of it in Romania."

"So he really is a gentle giant?" Leia said musingly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." George said the rest of the ride was in silence as Hogwarts came into view and Leia gasped at the sight of the castle. "Amazing isn't it?" George leaned over and asked, and all she could do was nod.

_So this is my new home... I think I'm going to like it here…_She thought as they rolled up to the gates.

* * *

AN: Ok hope you liked the little added conversations i added to thicken up the story, Chapter 5 should be up sometime this week since i have Thanksgiving Break, sooo review if you wanna, i'm not holding a gun to your head or anything


	5. Too Much Food

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or related characters, or the song by Jason Mraz, Just Leia is mine!  
**

* * *

Too Much Food – Jason Mraz

Fred and George lead Leia up to the giant doors that lead to the school. Leia was in awe as they pointed out things in the entrance way, which way the dorms and classrooms were. They were just about to lead her to The Great Hall when they were flagged down by Professor McGonagall dressed in a black and green set of robes, and a sort of traditional pointed witches hat.

"Mr. Weasleys!" She exclaimed power walking towards them with the list of first years in her hand. The trio stopped and turned around. "Miss Black I presume I am Professor McGonagall head of the Gryffindor house. Professor Lupin told me you would be accompanied by these two." She gave her usual crooked smile and pulled her from between the twins. "Come you must be sorted, you boys may go wait in the great hall with the rest of the house." They waved goodbye to each other, Fred and George walked to The Great Hall and Leia was led to the main hall with the first years.

As the professor began to talk about Hogwarts and explaining the sorting process Leia looked around at all the small eleven year olds just starting and how tiny they were and how big she was. _Man! This is so embarrassing I stick out like a sore thumb I hope we can get this over with quickly, maybe I can go first being older and all._McGonagall led them into the great hall and every ones eyes were on them, but mostly on Leia. _Great this is just what I need everyone staring at me. Oh! There's Fred George Lee and Angelina!_ She smiled and waved they waved back, George and Fred giving her a thumbs up. _I hope I get to be a Gryffindor! _She waited patiently until her name was called, she was only third but standing felt like an eternity.

"Black, Leia!" McGonagall announced. Leia walked over to the stool in front of the head table, waving at Lupin before sitting down. The last thing she saw were the twins smiling at her before the hat covered her eyes and it started to speak to her.

_"Ahhhh another Black I see… Aren't you a bit OLD to be sorted?"_

_"I transferred" _She responded through her thoughts.

_"Well… none the less I have to place you, now where would you be best fit? Your family has always shown to succeed greatly in Slytherin, you would go far with them very successful…Not quiet enough for Huffelpuff, or study savvy like a Ravenclaw but you are like your father, there's something about you like there was about him…"_

_"Gryffindor would be nice" _she suggested.

_"That's what you want isn't it? Alright then…_GRYFFENDOR!" The hat exclaimed, and there was a loud cheer from the table as the hat was removed from her head, louder than anyone else got, and she leaped off the stool to join her new friends. Leia was beaming with happiness as she hopped over to the Gryffindor table. She sat between George and Hermione as everyone congratulated her and welcomed her to the house. They watched the rest of the first years to be sorted, and they heard Ron make a few comments on how starving he was.

Finally Dumbledore stood up to give his yearly speech, welcoming the newcomers to Hogwarts both students and staff old and new. The usual regulations and rules about the Forbidden Forest, and Filch's banned item list (which was available in his office if anyone wanted to look at it). "Now this year we have a few new changes to the staff, your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Remus Lupin." Dumbledore paused for a light applause **(AN: HEEEYY IT RHYMES!!! Sorry…spaz)**, and continued, "And replacing Professor Kettleburn who has retired to enjoy time with his remaining limbs, is our Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid." As Hagrid took a bow the hall erupted in loud cheering and clapping of approval (except of course, the Slytherns). "Now to get to more of a serious matter, as I am sure all of you are very much aware about the escaped convict Sirius Black, who has broken out of Azkaban Prison." There was a small murmur of whispers around the room and as they came to a stop he continued. "Now I am going to assure you all, you are all safe here at Hogwarts. But the Ministry of Magic has decided to place a few of the prisons dementors to guard the school. I myself am not fully pleased with the arrangement but, do not worry, they will not harm students. But it is in everyone's best interest not to provoke them in any way and there will be no problems. Now I think I have spoken enough for one speech, so everyone… tuck in!"

"FINALLY!" Everyone could hear Ron exclaim as the platters filled with food.

"Your little brother really likes to eat." Leia said to George as she put some mashed potatoes on her plate with her roast beef. She was about to put another scoop on until she looked at Ron's bulging cheeks as he stuffed a mouthful of them in and tried to talk to Harry about Quidditch and decided otherwise.

"Yes he certainly can." George looked over and laughed.

"Really Ron, can you chew your food before you speak?" Hermione rolled her eyes and took a small mouthful herself

"Sfmpff mfffhff." Ron muffled.

"What?" Everyone in hearing distance said, and Ron rolled his eyes and swallowed.

"I said, 'Sorry Mommy.'" Everyone started laughing, except Hermione of course. The rest of dinner and desert went really well Fred and George introduced Leia to many of their friends Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory from the Huffelpuff house, Kate Bell who was a year younger on the Quidditch team, and she got to know Angelina and Alicia better. Leia was having a very good feeling about everything.

As dessert was coming to a close Dumbledore got up from his seat and the hall became quiet once again, "Now that we are all fed caught up with our friends old and new, I would say it is time to get some long deserved rest. Prefects please lead your houses to your common rooms and have a wonderful night and classes start bright and early tomorrow morning." And with that the plates and platters cleared and everyone started moving out of the great hall.

Leia let Fred George Angelina Alicia and Lee show her around different places pulling her every which way. "Over there are the dungeons, where we go for Potions with Snape and the Slytherin common room is." Fred pulled her over and pointed at the Slytherins heading down their stairs before the group started climbing up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower.

"And over here is the charms class with professor Flitwick." As they walked up Angelina said.

"Don't forget the library on this floor!" Alicia yelled from the back of the group surrounding Leia.

"Wow guys, this is a lot to absorb, I don't know if I can do this, I'm gonna get so lost!" Leia exclaimed.

"It's OK there is no need at all to worry, we all have the same classes together, the only way that you're getting lost is if we get lost with you." said George putting an arm around her. Her other arm linked with Angelina with Fred on the other side of her.

"Yeah exactly! What are friends for?" Angelina said, as they approached the picture of The Fat Lady and Angelina leaned close so only Leia could hear "Anyways since Alicia's been snogging Richard Morehouse all summer, it seems I need a new partner want to be mine?" Leia nodded as Head Boy Percy started making a speech in front of the portrait before letting everyone in.

"Now before I tell you the new password for this year I would like to say a few words since you are all here…" He started.

"Oh boy here we go…" Both Fred and George rolled their eyes sighed.

"I am Head Boy now, and that means I have a great responsibility to ensure the safety and wellbeing of not just you, but the whole school. Now being Head Boy gives me more responsibility to this great establishment, so there were things that when I was a Prefect I would let slide, but fun time is over. Ah…."

"So where were we for fun time?" George and Fred raised their hands and shouted and everyone started laughing, and people were giving them high fives.

"Don't make me make an example of you two, you may be my brothers but I still have seniority over you, and I will take authoritative action!" Percy threatened pointing at his younger brothers, his face became red, and it even looked like his glasses were beginning to fog a bit. The crowd around them tried to stifle their laughter, and when Percy realized he was losing the crowd, he abruptly turned around and shouted "_Fortuna Major!_"

"You did not have to shout! I am not deaf you know!" The Fat Lady said annoyed as her portrait swung open Percy stormed in and everyone else followed. Percy fuming ran up to the boys dormitories.

"So this is ours?" Leia asked looking around the Gryffindor common room. Gold and red tapestries with the Gryffindor symbol on it, comfy couches and chairs tables with a small fire (being summer after all) in the fire place, as the group sat down on some couches in the corner.

"Yup it's home sweet home away from home!" Lee said putting his feet up on the coffee table as they heard a faint barking sound and the pitter patter of clawed feet come running down the steps of the girls dormitories, as Pupcake jumped on to Leia's lap.

"Hey there pretty girl! Did you miss mommy?" Leia said as people were crowding around amazed that she was allowed a dog at school.

"I can't believe that is considered a dog." Seamus Finnigan said petting Pupcake.

"Trust me you are NOT the first person to tell me that." Leia said.

As the night progressed she met a few of her house mates, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown took it upon themselves to make themselves known to Leia as a welcoming committee of sorts ogling over her and Pupcake like they were famous or something. Colin Creevey took pictures of the group still hanging on every word that came out of Harry's mouth and a few others greeted her warmly from first year to seventh. Of coarse there were a few those that when she told them what her last name was, and yes that Sirius Black was her father and that's why she was asked to stay at Hogwarts a few students kind of got skittish and said they were going to bed.

It was around 11 that night when everyone else decided to call it a night, after a few rounds of exploding snap and watching Ron be obliterated by Lee in a game of wizards' chess. The girls said goodnight to the boys and showed Leia around the dorms up the stairs. Ginny and Hermione went to their prospective rooms, as did Kate, when they reached the fifth year dorms. Their other roommates Jessica Leonard and Sophia Lee were already getting ready for bed when they arrived; they were two of the girls who decided to go to bed early after Leia told her story. The canopy beds were made of dark wood finish and pink curtains inlaid with gold half moons and swirls sewn in to them, with large dressers that match with the same fabric as the curtains draped over the tops. All of Leia's things were already by her bed with her New York Yankee teddy bear on the pillows, and Pupcake's belongings put together and placed under the window. "I know I keep saying this but, wow! This is amazing, It is nothing like Salem, we had plain twin beds, and the bed is so comfy!" She exclaimed as she plopped down on the bed and yawned. _What a day it has been_ she thought finally realizing how tired she was after all the excitement was over.

"After breakfast is the first class of the year, I can't wait!" Alicia exclaimed.

"YOU just can't wait to see your Ritchie" Alicia teased, "And anyways, what about Quidditch practice Leesh? Can't wait for that myself, Oli is gonna push us like mad, we're going to win The House Cup this year, or die trying." Angelina said.

"Yeah well… you know… Can't I have both?" Alicia spluttered.

"Calm down! Calm Down! Just busting your chops you Bookworm." Angelina and Leia giggled as they got ready and climbed into their beds and said their goodnights.

"And guys?" Leia asked as Pupcake climbed into bed with her.

"Yeah?" Angelina and Alicia said sleepily.

"Thanks for being so great." Leia herd some mumbles, and sleep consumed her.

_Life is good..._

* * *

**AN: So we're finally at Hogwarts! next chapter is going to go over the first day of classes or so, I'm on a roll writing it so hopefully in the next few days i should be getting it to you! I'm starting school tomorrow, but I am not abandoning Leia by any means so if I don't post in a while don't worry. Thanks for reading!!! **


	6. Wake Up Little Suzie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, or the song Wake Up Little Suzie by Suzie Quatro, or any of the other obscure references I make in the story. But i do own Leia, steal her without my consent and suffer!!!!!**

**AN: Hello loyal readers, i have returned with the next chapter about Leia's first day of classes. it started out i was going to split it up into two chapters one for the morning, one for the afternoon\nite but i just got on a roll and did the whoooole day hence the title, but i like that song so i'm stickin with it i hope you all enjoy reading!! **

* * *

Wake Up Little Suzie – Suzie Quatro

Morning came too quickly for Leia as her alarm went off promptly at 6:45, everyone groaned and slowly but surely rose from their beds, and hit the bathrooms. The girls bathroom was just as Leia expected it, showers and baths to the left, sinks and mirrors to the right, half the girls were wide awake with excitement of the first day of classes (mostly first years), the other half were quiet groggy and struggling to still keep their eyes open used to the song and dance of the first day at Hogwarts. Humming "Octopus' Garden" by The Beatles to herself she quickly showered and put on her uniform and robes. _Wow, I don't think I have ever gotten ready this fast before. _She mused as she adjusted her tie and skirt before heading over to one of the mirrors where girls were putting and sharing beauty secrets, and talking about summer and how great the year was going to be because, "they could feel it."

"Morning Leia!" Angelina piped as she was braiding her hair.

"Good morning Angelina!" Leia responded, and took out her makeup bag and started applying creams and powders to her face. "You know, I never learned how to braid hair."

"Really, I've never heard that before!" Angelina looked shocked.

"Yeah, I've had short hair until last year when I got tired of having to fix it with gel and crap all the time, so I decided to grow it long." _And Mom was too busy sulking and drinking to do it anyway…_Leia added silently to herself

"Well then, I will have to teach you!" She said beaming.

"Teach her what?" Hermione walked over with a small bag and brush and used a drying charm to dry her hair.

"Teach Leia how to braid, trust me, its easy… in fact want me to give you some pig-tail braids rite now?"

"Uhhh, yeah sure! I was just going to put it up, but that would be really killer!" Angelina sat up from the stool she was sitting on, and walked behind Leia as she pulled a few hair ties and some gold ribbons out of her bag. "Knew I bought these for a reason like I some how knew I was going to become a Gryffindor."

"Ha! You'll fit in well with Divination class." Alicia giggled as she applied some lip gloss. "Trelawney LOVES stuff like that you'll pass easy." Hermione looked at her puzzled. "Ohhh yeah that's right you're just starting Divination this year aren't you! Well… It's so easy to get a good grade in that class, just have to make stuff up, you will be fine."

"I don't know how I feel about it, reading the book for the class; it just seems so… so…"

"Loopy? Yeah you'll be thinking that after you meet Trelawney, she is a strange one, but it is an easy A, and it's a guaranteed O in the OWL year I have been told. There done, all set mate!" Angelina said.

"AWWWW they are ADORIBLE!! I look like Dorothy from The Wizard of OZ! Thanks so much!"

"It was nothing what are friends for?" Angelina said Angelina looked at her watch reading 7:30. "Oh, probably should get a move on downstairs if we want breakfast. Classes start at 8:15." The girls got up put their beauty kits away, grabbed their books, and hurried downstairs to the common room to wait for the boys, sitting in their corner of couches Angelina Alicia and Leia waited as Hermione went downstairs saying they would see them down in The Great Hall.

"So how long have you guys known George Fred and Lee?" Leia asked.

"My parents used to be friends with the Weasleys, and used to have play dates together, but I met Lee first year here, we…" Alicia started but cut herself off as her blue eyes lit up as Richard Morehouse came down from the boys dorms. He had brown shaggy hair, and reached almost 6 feet but not quite, he waved and showed his "Million Dollar Smile… since he got his braces off over the summer" as Alicia put it. They saw each other at Diagon Alley earlier that summer, and to Alicia it was love at first sight. "Well, Rich is here, see you guys in class if not before!" she hopped up off the couch to join him out of the portrait.

"Flame of the moment, she'll hate him by first midterm. But, Fred and George, I met them in first year for me. I knew them from class as practical jokers, they made everyone laugh, very friendly but I really became close to them when Pricilla Noel, a nasty girl in the Slytherin house, was picking on me for something. It's kind of funny, I don't really remember what it was now, but Fred and George got back at her for me because they saw it and it upset them that she made me cry, they got another Slytherin girl to replace her shampoo with bleach blonde hair dye that they somehow charmed to not be able to be put back to black, so she was a blonde until Christmas when her mother had to go to some insanely expensive hairdresser to break the charm." Angelina paused and then continued, "They would do horrible things to her, sabotage her spells, put things in her food if she even looked at me."

"Wow that is amazing!" Leia laughed, "I wouldn't expect anything less from them, I mean they did help me after all."

"Those boys can't ignore pretty faces like ours," She looked at her watch again. "Well, I think we should head down, I think they're going to be a while, come on." And they walked out of the portrait hole and went downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

_6:30, six bloody thirty… five more minutes Mum…_George thought as Fred hit the alarm. A few bodies moved to start the day but there were still a few lounging in their beds. "IT'S 6:33! What are you two still doing in bed?" Percy ran into the 5th year dorm room yelling at his brothers. No response other than Fred's snoring, and George's incoherent mumbling. "GET UP! GET UP!" Percy said as he ripped the covers off each of their beds

"MERLIN PERC!" Fred exclaimed being the first to be de-sheeted sitting up suddenly.

"Yeah can you be any more of a bloody Pratt?" George said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Oh I'm a Pratt? Let me tell you I will NOT let you two embarrass me this year, what you did last night will not be happening again, your actions were deplorable and I will not tolerate it, now get ready!" Percy was fuming, and The Twins tried to stifle laughter again. "I am not kidding you; there will be consequences if… HEY YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT!" He screamed and chased after a few younger students playing with a Zonko's Screeching Football down the hall (Like one of those Nerf ones, except magic).

"I think that's our queue." George mused.

"I agree." Said Fred, and they both collapsed on their beds trying to fall back asleep.

7:04, the last 19 minutes felt like 30 seconds as Percy waltzed back into the room, ripping the pillow from underneath Fred, and whacking George on the head with it, "You two don't get it, if you aren't up from this bed by the time I count to three, detentions for both of you!" Percy said with a calm rage, that kind of frightened George and Fred, but they still wanted to see how far they could push him, for laughs of course. "One…. ("Fuckin' Pratt…") Two…. ("Tool... Wanker…") Two and a half…

"FINE!" they both screamed as they jumped up grabbed their robes and went to the boys' bathrooms to get ready for the day.

"Bout time you blokes decided to join the world." Lee said as he was putting on his button-down shirt

"Yeah, Percy didn't help though" Said George.

"Being Head Boy's got him on this ego trip, like the world will fall apart if he isn't yelling at us every few seconds." Fred finished, and George nodded in agreement as they walked towards the showers (SEPARATE ONES! Get your minds out of the bloody gutters!).

"You know… I'm excited about today; I have a good feeling about it." George said as he fixed his long shaggy red hair, as the trio made their trek down the steps of the dorms.

"Yeah, I guess… until we get our schedules and we are going to want to kill ourselves." Lee said.

"Or let Percy do it." George said.

"Yeah Mum would just love that," Fred said shaking his head laughing. "So what do you guys think of Leia?" Fred asked.

"Like her a lot, seems cool, she fits in well with the girls, Angie hasn't taken to anyone so quickly before since Harry joined the Quidditch team and won the first game." Lee said.

"Lucky I spotted her at the train station; we really would have missed out if she didn't make the train." Said George as they walked into The Great Hall, they saw Leia and Angelina and the trio waved.

"Mr. Jordan, Mr. Weasleys!" Professor McGonagall said as she handed them their schedules before they could walk over to the table. "There you are, I will see you three tomorrow afternoon if not beforehand, good luck today!" And she started to walk away until she turned around and said, "And do not try to anger Percy, I know you two have a habits of tormenting him so to speak, but he can give you detentions now, and there will be nothing I can do about it when he does."

"We'll try Professor." They said together, and she gave them her crooked smile and walked away chasing after a first year that got away. They walked over to the table where Lee and the girls were already sitting. They grabbed some plates and started piling on the food. "Good Morning!" they said, Leia laughed lightly, making George smile.

"Lee was just filling us in on this morning's episode of Twins vs. Percy, sounds like a fun wakeup call," Angelina told them.

"Oh yeah, the best ever" Said Fred, George nodded in agreement taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I think you two better lay off the pranks and jokes for a day or two, you don't want to send him over the edge and killing you in your sleep." She said to them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," George rolled his eyes. "So what's today looking like Leia?" He asked Leia as she was studying her agenda.

"Oh, um, let's see, History of Magic, double Potions, lunch, Divination and double Defense against the Dark Arts." She finished.

"Fuck." Both twins spluttered.

"That's bad?" She asked.

"Ohh yeah, History of Magic you fall asleep in… well I guess that wont be too bad, get to catch up on the sleep The Jerk stole from us, but double potions, is it really necessary? The class itself is fine, its just Snape… he is just so horrible to anyone that isn't a Slytherin." Fred started to explain.

"But the end of the day shouldn't be too bad, I mean… Pretending to predict things for an hour, and your Godfather is the professor for Dark Arts class, its just getting too lunch that's going to be a struggle." George finished.

"This place is clearing out, better get to Binns' class fast, or we'll get stuck in the front row, and we do NOT want that mates!" Lee said, and with that they finished whatever they were last munching on, grabbed their bags and started walking to class.

Leia walked next to George who yawned loudly. "Didn't get much sleep last night did ya?" she smiled and elbowed him in the ribs softly. He shook his head as another one escaped his mouth

"Eh, same as usual, just not used to having to be awake this early. How bout you, sleep OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, really well," She played with her braid as they walked threw the halls and up another flight of stairs. "So why do we NOT want a front row?"

"Professor Binns just talks and talks about things nobody remembers or cares about, and even though he's a ghost he can't see or hear for anything, so as long as you don't sit in the first 3 rows he can't see or hear you napping."

"What happens when he asks questions?"

"Never does, just goes on and on and on, quite boring if you ask me."

"But what about taking notes for the class?" Leia asked.

"Easy, he usually goes over the major points at the beginning of class, so you can look stuff up later but if all else fails you can easily get them off of a Ravenclaw, they are bookworms, know everything. They are helpful if you just ask, and if they don't give you the answer strait off, they lead you in the right direction and don't make it too obvious and ask them too much." He leaned in and whispered as they approached the door for their first class grabbing the coveted last row of the room at the top of the stairs. Alicia already saved them the spots with Ritchie, who sat next to Lee on his left, the row went Fred Angelina Leia and George.

As the rest of the Gryffindor students walked in, Professor Binns appeared and started talking. The twins didn't last 10 minutes after his "Welcome to OWL year History of Magic." Speech, and as soon as everyone cracked open their books about The Giant Wars and heads started drooping like flies. _Damn! I can't keep my eyes open this is horrible…Aww look at George, he's cutie when he's sleeping…Oh crap! What am I saying?! Well I guess it is true he is good looking, and he is sweet too, but he wouldn't be interested in me, why would he? No! No! Can't think like that, he's a friend, that's it nothing more nothing less, Hell I've only known him for a day, not even!_ She looked around at everyone's sleepy heads or drooping eyes struggling to take notes. _But you know a nap might not be too bad right now… _As she followed George's suit and put her head on her desk and closed her eyes and let her brain shut down.

"Oi, Leia… wake up sleepy head, time for Potions." Leia felt a hand shake her shoulder lightly as she slowly raised her head and stretched to see George, and they smiled at each other. "Come on Dorothy; have a nice time in OZ?" He laughed as he took her hand and helped her up. She rolled her eyes and gathered her books into her bag.

"Ha, ha, it is to laugh." She responded sarcastically as they caught up with the rest of the group, Leia was filled in about Snape and how to act in his class to survive. They walked into the class room and quickly sat in their seats towards the back.

"Come sit with me new partner!" Angelina said, and everyone quickly sat down and took out their stuff quietly as Professor Snape walked in black robes, reminded Leia of a death metal fan, with slick long black hair and extremely pale skin as he started class.

"Good morning class." His low snake like voice sounded like ice, he got a few mumbled "Good mornings" and continued. "This is your OWL year, which tests you on everything a 5th year should know, and even though most of you are average at best, I still expect 'Acceptable' marks on you exams… or suffer my displeasure," he said coolly. "The exam also determines your continuation in potions; I only take the best students, so even though most of you will be leaving this class room for the last time, come June, I will be expecting you to maintain the level of work you have been doing in the past, and exceeding your previous terms." Snape paused and picked up a piece of paper squinting at it slightly before continuing. "I also see a new student is joining us, a Miss Leia Black?" He looked around the classroom and she slowly raised her hand as everyone looked at her, he gave a strange smile and said. "Ah yes, from the sorting, you looked a little tall to be a first year, your father was Sirius Black wasn't he?" He said with that smirk on his face, like you just landed on his triple hotel Park Place in Monopoly, as everyone besides her new friends looked shocked looking at one another, a few were whispering to each other.

"Ye... Yes sir…" Leia felt her face grow hot with embarrassment.

"You're an American too." Snape walked back to where Leia was sitting as she slowly and said "I knew your father long ago, and I hope you have more respect for the rules, and just a bit better at potions than he was." He turned around and walked back to the desk and finished his speech with, "But I don't have much hope." He said as said as he walked by Pricilla, and her gang of Slytherins who were having a hard time containing their laughter.

Leia felt like crying and crawling under a rock, she was so embarrassed, George Angelina Fred Lee and everyone else she started becoming friends with over the last 24 hrs will stop talking to her so not to be associated with her, and she will be all alone with her dog and her small collection of Gucci purses she had shrunken in her trunk until she can go home.

Watching Snape pick on Leia really boiled Georges blood, if Snape didn't scare him so much he would have said something, any of them would. Both he and Fred balled their fists under their desks until they turned as pale as Snape's face to prevent themselves from doing anything stupid. They watched Angelina put a hand on her shoulder reassuring her that everything would be fine and whisper "Don't let him get to you."

Snape walked back to his desk and pointed his wand at the board so instructions for the lesson appeared on it's warn surface. "Today's potion has the habit of coming up on your Ordinary Wizarding Level exam quite a bit: The Drought of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. You will need to pay very close attention to what you are doing, if you are too careless with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a deep, and sometimes irreversible sleep. Everything you need is in the store cupboard." He flicked his wand and the door to the cupboard popped open. "You have an hour and a half to make your potion, you may begin." The class got up and walked to the storeroom and waited to get what they needed softly chatting with each other.

"Hey." Fred and George said to Leia and Angelina as they walked.

"Are you ok?" George asked concerned.

"Yeah, completely fine," Leia turned around and smiled slightly and they gave her "we don't believe you" looks.

"Seriously, I am!" She motioned for them to come in close and she whispered, "I did this potion last year for extra credit in my potions class, did a paper on it and a demonstration and everything, I sooo got him." She winked as they walked forward in line. "But thanks for being so concerned."

"What are friends for?" Both twins responded making her laugh again, which made George smile. He liked seeing her smile. They grabbed their stuff and returned to their desks and got to work quickly.

Many students were struggling with their potions, but trudging on as best they could; even the Slytherins were having occasional issues. Ritchie's potion was bubbling over, a hole was burning through Sophie's cauldron, even Pricilla was having problems instead of a silver wispy vapor rising, it was a thick black cloud like a smoke stack emitting from her batch. But not Leia, she was determined to prove Professor Snape wrong her Drought of Peace was doing exactly as the instructions said. As class was coming to an end, Snape walked around making condescending comments to those students who were having problems, he finally arrived at Angelina and Leia's table, and he just looked at Angelina's not saying anything (she breathed a sigh of relief, as she felt hers was not perfect). But then he looked over at Leia's cauldron curiously and said, "Miss Black, I am impressed." The class seemed to stop and everyone looked at her seemingly perfect Drought of Peace emitting a sliver vapor that not many others in the class achieved.

"Than-Thank you Professor." Leia stuttered out, afraid of what he was going to say.

"We shall see if you proved my assumption wrong, shall we?" He walked back to his desk looking around at everyone else's cauldrons. "Fill one flagon with your potion for testing, label it clearly with your name, and place it on my desk," Snape continued sitting at his desk. "For Thursday write an essay on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making. It is to be twelve inches in length on parchment, you are dismissed." Everyone dropped their samples off and practically sprinted out of Snape's classroom headed back towards The Great Hall for lunch.

"That was BRILLIANT!" Fred exclaimed as they climbed out of the dungeons putting one arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah! I don't think I have ever seen Snape in shock before." George said wrapping his own arm on her back.

"Why thank you boys, I am amazing after all." Leia said.

"Yeah, but can you do it the whole year?" Angelina asked matter of-fact-ly next to Fred.

"I think so, just got to think positive, and I can accomplish any…" Leia was soon cut off by Pricilla Noel cutting in front of the group stopping them.

"Thinking like that will get you nowhere." She smirked. Pricilla was a little taller than Leia, and looked like a porcelain doll with a face to match, fair flawless skin, dark piercing eyes, and ruby red lips, with her long wavy hair bouncing behind her like an expensive shampoo commercial. "Since you're new here I'm going to give you a little advice, watch your step Dorothy, you are not in Kansas any more, and you don't want to get on my bad side you follow?" Pricilla said with her Irish accent, eyes narrowing to slits. She looked like she was going to say something else, but looking at Fred and George's angry faces with their hands tightly wrapped around their wands, decided against saying what she planned on. Leia just had a look of "are you kidding me?" on her face not believing what just came out of the girl's mouth

Pricilla turned up her nose snootily, and turned like she was finally going to let them continue to lunch, but before she moved as the rest of her gang were coming up the steps she turned back around slightly and said, "It's a real shame that the proud noble Black Family's line ends so disgracefully with a silly little half-blood American brat. Being sorted into Gryffindor is one thing, but befriending such filth as the Weasels," Her snooty giggling gang of 5 Slytherin girls gathered around her as well as a few more who were just passing by watching the show, she smiled at them victoriously. "Your grandmother would be very disappointed in you know, too bad you aren't a Slytherin, you could be with people of your OWN class, instead of those poor urchins of the wizarding world." She finished her gang and a few other Slytherins and random other students laughed around her, mostly everyone else looked pretty appalled.

Leia not believing the garbage that came out of Pricilla's mouth took a step forward and narrowing her own chocolate eyes to slits, her hand on one hip and pointing with her perfectly manicured finger with the other. "Look you…"

"AGUAMENTI!" George and Fred jumped in front of her cutting her off and shouted spraying Pricilla and her girls with two jets of water soaking them to the bone. Majority of the crowd laughed and cheered, while Fred and George took bows, and Leia hugged and gave each one a kiss on the cheek, causing both to blush (George more than Fred though).

Pricilla screamed as mascara ran down her face, "YOU WEASELS WILL PAY FOR THIS!" as her and her gang ran back to the dungeons. She tripped on her wet robes and almost fell over causing the crowd to laugh more, and she was gone.

"You two are the most amazing people I have ever met in my life, saving my skin twice so far, I can't believe you guys just did that!" Leia exclaimed hugging them both again.

"You're welcome Leia my dear." Said Fred.

"Of coarse anything for you." Finished George.

"I told you they don't let that brat push any of their girls around." Angelina said. The crowd started thinning after a few more high fives and words of congratulations, the group decided to move on to the hall until…

"And where do you two think you are going?" Fred and George froze as they heard Percy's scary calm voice, and slowly turned around to see their brother in a calm rage. Angelina Lee, and everyone else quickly walked to the great hall, "I saw what you did, performing a spell in the hallway, directed at another student, I can't think why you would do something so foolish, a week's detention both of you, with your old buddy Filch. That should do the trick, starting tonight."

"But Percy, bro come on!" Fred protested. "She was insulting Leia, AND us! She called us Weasels and filth!" Percy handed them both detention slips like he didn't care.

"Yeah we had to stand up for ourselves and our friend!" George said.

"Yes, I saw the whole thing, and I was about to interject the situation myself, but you two had to make spectacles of yourselves and break the rules, as usual." Percy closed his detention slip book. "And anyways you were going to get these sooner or later, I don't get why you're so surprised. Maybe this will deter you in the future. And Leia? That's right isn't it?" She nodded as he continued, "You better be careful befriending these two idiots. I don't want a promising new student be brought down by the antics of two immature delinquents." Percy turned on his heal and walked away, leaving the trio where they stood and the twins both stuck their tongues out behind his back.

"I'm sorry you guys, drama seems to follow me no matter where I go." She said sorrowfully felling horrible that it was her fault they got in trouble.

"Don't worry about it love," George said forcing himself to smile down at her. "You are our friend, and friends don't let other friends get pushed around by frigid Slytherin bitches like Pricilla Noel. But Percy does have a point, we would be getting these eventually so don't worry your pretty little head about it." George patted her on the head and took her left arm.

"We should get to lunch, I'm sure everyone's going to want hear this one." Said Fred taking Leia's other arm, and they walked briskly to The Great Hall laughing about how great it was to see Pricilla's soaked face.

* * *

"So boys, what's the damage this time?" Angelina asked as Fred sat down next to her and George and Leia across.

"Detention for the week with our old pal Filch, starting tonight," Fred said.

"And I'm sure he is just as excited to be spending the first week of school with us, just as much as we are," Said George.

"First, who is Filch? And second, what will you guys have to do with him?" Leia asked.

"He's the schools caretaker, janitor if you will; we enjoy making each other's lives living hell. He'll probably make us clean some trophies or something, by tomorrow he will be bored of us and just forget the whole thing," George said reaching around Leia and grabbing them both apples as the fruit tray floated by behind her.

"Thanks!" She said, and he smiled.

"Yeah won't be too bad, I mean the term just started what on earth could you be doing?" Lee said munching on his sandwich.

The rest of lunch went by pretty uneventfully, occasionally people who witnessed the confrontation before lunch or just heard about it would congratulate or high five the twins for their always amazing style and flair when it came to messing with Pricilla, especially Pricilla. Hermione thought it was immature, but thought Percy was over the line just a tad, and Ron thought it was brilliant. Just before lunch ended a newly dry Pricilla and her gang of snooty Slytherins decided to make an appearance, glaring at the group before sitting down at their own table pointing and whispering to the rest of their house.

"Is she serious?" Leia asked rolling her eyes finishing her sandwich. "I mean, she thinks it bother me that she is talking about me behind my back? Is this how she acts all the time?"

"Pretty much," Angelina said. "But you are on the right track ignorin' her. She'll get bored after a while and leave ya alone, especially if these two knuckleheads are around you."

"Who are you callin' knuckleheads!?" They both yelled, and they all laughed as the bell started ringing and everyone started heading for their next classes

Divination with the Huffelpuffs for Leia was one of the most interesting classes she had ever had; the woman herself was quite interesting. _She's like one of those granola hippies from The Village or Soho always threatening to throw stuff at my fur. This place even smells like The Village and Soho… and that record store Travis always drags me into. And she needs to get some laser eye surgery; can those glasses get any bigger?_

Trelawney began the class, like everyone else that day, explaining how important fifth year was going to be and how many of their "seeing eyes" are not going to be that strong to continue on to advanced divination. But how pleased she was her predictions of everyone coming back to school safely was true. Trelawney was also very pleased to see Leia in person instead of the "celestial world" as she called it. She continued them about the importance of dream interpretation, and asked them to get into groups of four to use _The Dream Oracle_ to see what each others dreams meant after reading the extensively long introduction. George Fred Leia and Angelina got into a group together, and started reading.

As the class went on she would whimsically walk around telling people to, "beware this," and "don't worry about that," until she got to Leia. "You," Trelawney pointed at Leia and adjusted her overly thick glasses and walked over dreamily, looking like she was having a migraine. "I see, in your future being reunited with a lost relation, but do not fear this reunion, for it has been a long time coming."

"Ohhh Kay," Leia said skeptically as Trelawney walked away to tell Muffy Rowland that "thing" she was worrying about would be fine. "Does she always do this?" Leia whispered.

"Do what?" Fred and George asked.

"Predict things," she said.

"Oh, yeah always," said Angelina.

"She told Fred our third year he was going to die." George said pointing at his brother.

"Yeah I completely flipped out, didn't prank for a week, and scared to death of Quidditch practice, thinking that if something went wrong that was it!" said Fred. "It wasn't until McGonagall realized something was wrong and when we told her about what Trelawney said, she told us she predicts a students going to die every year and hasn't been right once. Just does it to scare the third years."

They finished the introduction with about 5 minutes left in class, in that five minutes they discovered Leia's dream about Dr Robert Chase from _House MD_ (Nobody knew who he was or what House was, putting Leia into shock), meant that there was really nothing that could bring her down, but a warning about future dishonesty. And Georges dream about being a champion beater meant that he will win the friendship of someone by his dignity and moral conduct.

"That doesn't make much sense, how does winning something mean I'm going to be friends with someone?" George asked to nobody in particular.

"I have no clue…" Leia said flipping threw her book to see if there was anything else as Trelawney announced to the class the homework for the month, a dream diary, of everyone's dreams and what they mean using the text just as the bell rang.

* * *

The Gang left Trelawney's tower and headed to Defense against The Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, with who else the Slytherins. As the group walked into the room, which had grown with Alicia Lee and Ritchie joining them from Arithmancy, they all sat and took out their books on learning defensive spells. Pricilla and her gang of snooty girls (whom Leia learned their names were Sandra Worthington, Portia Livingstone, and Mitzy Taylor), strutted in, and took their seats, still glairing and whispering at Leia, who was about to try to tell her "where to stick it" when Lupin entered the classroom.

"Good morning class!" he said enthusiastically walking up to his desk with his shaggy hair and tattered robes that Leia has known him for wearing her entire life, receiving the same enthusiastic greeting from Leia, her friends, and the rest of the class. "Now I know this is your OWL year, very important, I should know, I've been in your shoes myself a long, long time ago. Now this year as obviously your book cover tells you, you will be learning how to defend yourself against dark spells. This will be one of the most important years of your academic carriers," he said pausing.

"Don't need to tell us that!" Fred and George said, causing the class and Lupin minus a majority of the Slytherins to laugh.

"Yes I really don't, I am sure you have been hearing about the importance of your OWL exams all day, that is why instead of hopping right into the lesson, I think you all deserve a nice break to go on a mini field trip of sorts." Everyone looked at him quizzically as he grabbed his wand and a small grade book and started walking towards the door. "Well, come on, leave your things you can come back for them at the end of class, just bring your wands," and with that, everyone got up and followed Lupin out into the halls.

"This confirmed it, your Uncle, bloody amazing!" George said

"Yeah, this going to be a great DADA year, he seems so enthusiastic about the subject." Angelina said.

Lupin led them to The Staff Lounge, the only students that have ever been in there have been Fred and George in their travels, so it was quite a shock to see the room, with posters, comfy chairs like a common for the Professors who were not teaching, which now was empty, except for a large cabinet against the far wall slightly shaking. He told the class if they wanted to sit, they could feel free, as he walked toward the cabinet. "Now I am hoping this is review for you from your third year with Professor Quarrel, and is some fun," He smiled. "So! Who can tell me what household pest is in this cabinet? Just shout it out. Those of you living in older houses, your mothers complain about these when they get in I am sure of it." And he waited for a response.

"It's a Boggart!" Fred and George shouted, causing a majority of the class to stare. The Weasley Twins rarely volunteered during class, most of the time it was a professor making sure they were paying attention, and most of the time their responses were jokes.

"Very good boys, five points to Gryffindor. Now for another five points, who can tell me what you can do to get rid of these creatures?"

"How bout the _Riddikulus_ spell?" Leia said, right before Pricilla opened her mouth, she shot Leia another glare, and Leia winked.

"Good job Miss Black. Now just to refresh your memory, when confronted with a Boggart they show you your greatest fear, now you have to think of your fear in an amusing manner while reciting the spell, and laughter sends him right back into the cabinet. So why don't we give it a shot, everyone line up and let's get started!"

As everyone started to line up, Pricilla knocked Leia back and cut ahead of her, smiling and saying, "Sorry, you really should watch where you are going," in a very sarcastic tone.

As The Boggart kept coming out of the cabinet, showing the classes fears, and having a good time. Ritchie's fear of bats turned into harmless fairies, Angelina had a fear of being mugged at gunpoint, and when she said the spell, when he fired the gun a little flag that said "BANG!" came out of the barrel like in the old cartoons. Connor Warrington's fear was a gang of Muggles with baseball bats, reminding Leia of the movie The Warriors. As they smirked and walked towards Connor, he shouted "_Riddikulus_" and they turned into rugged ballerinas prancing around until the classes' laughter drove The Boggart back into the cupboard.

"OK Miss Noel, your next." Professor Lupin said, and she cautiously walked closer to the creatures hiding place. The cabinet doors popped open to a seemingly older Pricilla, ragged hair, blotchy skin, and looked to be about 400lbs, causing the entire class to burst into hysterics, seeing the self proclaimed Little Miss Perfect

Pricilla struggled not to cry and saying "_Riddikulus_" eventually a pleasant thought popped into her head, the fat Pricilla turned into a sumo wrestler starting to sing "Dancing Queen" by ABBA in a high pitched voice, causing everyone to laugh even harder. The Boggart flew back into the cabinet, and everyone tried to calm down. Leia and George were trying to keep each others balance, wiping tears from their eyes.

After everyone contained their composure, it was Leia's turn. The Boggart came out of the Cabinet as a static television on a stand with wheels.

"That's it?" Leia could hear Mitzy say, "She's afraid of the tele?" Afew of the Slyterins in earshot chuckled.

Leia knew what was coming, a well showed up on the screen, and a girl with all her hair in her face slowly walked towards the screen, and climbed out facing Leia, frightened not just Leia, but the whole class (especially those who didn't know what The Ring was). Leia gulped and shouted "_Riddikulus!_" and Sadako (**AN: The Japanese name of the little girl in the ring, which I am truly frightened of myself, look up Ringu if you want to see what I mean… Terrifying**) turned into an undead Shirley temple with black hair, and a white dressing gown on singing "On the Good Ship Lollypop." Chuckling as the Boggart retreated, and The Twins went up to bat so to speak.

They had a fear of Percy, plain old Percy, except on a yelling screaming tirade giving out detentions and suspensions and worst of all, threatening to tell Mum about everything they have done at Hogwarts. That calm rage he had that just snapped. Hearing Percy yell gave fear to everyone, thinking that's what he's really like when you get on his bad side.

"You Ready Forge?" Fred asked George looking at his mirror.

"Absolutely Gred" George said.

"_RIDDIKULUS!_" they both screamed, and terrifying Percy turned into a miniature Percy dressed as a Leprechaun doing a jig, with a miniature voice mumbling a song. The boys gave each other high fives and walked back to where the rest of the gang was.

"Nobody will ever forget that!" George said leaning on the back of the chair Leia was sitting in.

They observed the rest of the class have their turns with The Boggart, and Lupin lead them back to the classroom to pick up their books. "Now before I dismiss you for today, for homework just read chapter one and give a six inch summary on what you read, have a pleasant evening and I will see you all Thursday for our first day of actual class," as he dismissed them everyone gathered their things and started to head out the door. "Oh Leia can I see you a second?"

"Sure Professor what's shaking?" She turned around, Fred and George looked like they were about to leave, but he told them they could stay.

"You are a bright one, calling me Professor without me even having to tell you so, but I did hear what happened today with that Slytherin girl… oh what's her name?" he said to himself out loud trying to think.

"Pricilla," George and Fred said.

"Ah, yes thank you, you should watch yourself, I had my fair share of run-ins with Slytherin bullies, and yet retaliation may seem like the right approach, but Snape I know for a fact will not take mercy on you if you get caught doing something you shouldn't be to one of his students," He put his hand on her shoulder. "And I won't be able to help you out, so just be careful, and don't get caught."

"I Gotcha Uncle!" Leia said cheerfully, "I won't get into trouble, she doesn't bother me anyways, she thinks she's getting to me, she's just annoying."

"Good," Lupin looked at the twins. "That goes for you two as well."

"We promise Professor," They said.

"Ok, good, now go on to dinner, and have a good night, and if I don't see you until next class, good luck tomorrow as well." He said and dismissing them. "Oh, and Leia?"

"Yeah?" she said as they started walking out the door.

"Meet for some tea Saturday afternoon round three o clock?"

"Sure, absolutely, see you later Uncle!" And with that the trio walked out the door.

* * *

Dinner was no exception to the fun of the day, Percy as a Leprechaun spread around the school just as quickly as Neville seeing Snape in a dress and heals. In fact as soon as Percy walked into The Great Hall, people were snickering and laughing and making jokes as he joined some Prefects for dinner, who themselves were trying to prevent themselves from laughing.

"So Leia love, how are you enjoying your first day here at Hogwarts?" George asked Leia.

"Never had a better first day of classes, can't wait for tomorrow!" She said as she picked up another dinner roll.

"Good to hear it, feel the same way myself, "George smiled. "Well until after dinner," George finished kind of grumpily.

"Why is that?"

"Our first of MANY detentions with Filch, a small price to pay for helping a friend, and making a comic spectacle of a ruthless soul sucking bitch," Fred interjected pointed at the Slytherin table.

The rest of the dinner went pretty quietly, Oliver came over to talk about how next weeks Quidditch practice was going to work, and made them promise not to get into anymore trouble to miss practice. As the boys headed to Filch's office they the girls to wait up for them, and they shouldn't be long, everyone else headed to the common room for the night.

"Might as well get a start on Snape's essay, what you say?" Angelina asked Leia, as Lee, Oliver and Katie were too busy talking Quidditch, and Alicia and Ritchie were too busy snogging in a corner.

"Yeah sure, sounds good," Leia said opening up her book and plopping on one of the couches with Angelina, Hermione Harry and Ron were doing Snape work of their own (At Hermione's demand) opposite them. "I still can't get over today, I mean that Pricilla girl has a definite ego trip, she deserved the soaking she got."

"Yes, but you have to admit, they did over step it," Hermione started putting her two cents in.

"Oh come on 'Mione," Ron said rolling his eyes putting his quill down to confront her. "She deserved it, what about Pansy Parkinson, doesn't she deserve to put in her place?"

"Yes but… there are rules Ronald, and your brothers are prone to breaking them, like they are guidelines made for laughs!" Hermione put her own quill down, to continue her point.

"Do they always argue like this?" Leia said.

"Yeah, we're all sort of used it by now, at least I am," Harry said over the two arguing. He leaned over the table towards Angelina and Leia. "This is going to be a while." And the three of them laughed, as Ron and Hermione kept arguing.

It was around 10:30 when Fred and George finished night one of detention, and walked in to the common room to find Angelina asleep on one couch with her DADA book open on the floor, and Leia curled up with Pupcake reading a book of her own.

"Well that was fun," Said George as he jumped onto the couch that Leia was sitting on causing her to jump and scream, as the boys laughed as Fred woke Angelina up in almost the same manner, and Leia smacked George in the arm as Pupcake tried to readjust herself on her masters lap. "Sorting trophies for three and a half hours."

"Seriously?" Leia said looking up from trying to find the place she lost in her book.

"Yup, but we organized the whole thing, so Filch is letting us off the hook for the rest of them, so as long as Percy doesn't find out, or catch us for anything else, we're in the clear," Said Fred. "Cause if he found out Filch let us off the hook, he would find some other reason to put us right back on."

The girls let the boys copy their homework, since it was a long night for both of them, and as long as they didn't make a habit of it (even though Angelina would later tell her that they always do).

As George was writing his Moonstone essay, he looked over at Leia who was intensely reading her book. He took his quill and lifted up the binding, "The… Shining?" She looked up at him and nodded. "Never heard of it."

"Are you kidding me?" She looked up shocked.

"No… should I have?" At hearing this Leia closed her book and sat up straight.

"Steven King is ONLY one of the greatest horror writers of our time, The Pet Cemetery, Secret Window, Carrie, Cujo, The Dead Zone, Christine?" He shook his head to every one of them.

"Not really into Muggle stuff, dad is though, fascinated by it, we were raised in the more… traditional wizard sense. Muggle culture is still very much a mystery to me, especially American culture." He explained.

"It's a strange concept I'm going to have to get used to, not everyone understanding what I'm talking about," Leia picked up her book again. "But it's all part of the challenge," She said settling back down and continued reading.

"So what's this scary book of yours about?" George decided to ask after a few minutes silence.

"Well, umm," she started sitting up again. "It's about a family of three, who have to stay in a hotel in the mountains for the winter and take care of it, and the boy is psychic, and the father goes crazy and tries to kill them."

"Oh… interesting, do you like it?" He asked not being able to imagine a cutie girly girl reading something so gruesome.

"Yeah it's really good so far, and it helps that it's one of my favorite movies, Jack Nicholson was AMAZING, my favorite to watch when it's snowing, its like the perfect movie for it."

"Cool, I'll have to see it one day, haven't been to a film since I was little kid, saw something called Star Wars in the theater, it was bloody brilliant, but dad tried to figure out how the movie got on to the screen and got banned, and haven't been to one since."

"OHHH I WISH I had my laptop, I could show you so many amazing movies, the sequels, tons of other ones I have on there."

"I'm sure you can show them to me one day, there's always the summer, if you decide to come back that is." She thought for a few seconds looking around the common room with a few stragglers doing homework, snogging, gossiping.

"You know, I think I might, it's only been a day, but what the hell. I will come back next year."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! just a few notes here, book three is still MIA for me, so I've been using OTP as a reference to the curriculum of a fifth year, so i kinda took some of the speeches assuming that they would be saying the same ones every year. Also The Harry Potter Lexicon, in which without i would be dreadfully lost. I also gave the character C Warrington the name Connor cause he doesn't have a name, and that was the best i can think of, any better suggestions just let me know and i will change it. I would also like to give credit to the dream dictionary for the predictions of dreams that i found. Don't know when the next chapter will be out but keep an eye open!!**


	7. Here's Your Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK does so don't sue me! And all the songs used are from the original artists, so don't sue me for that either.  
**

**AN: Thought I disappeared didn't ya? This chapter took me a while between school and work, and just thinking of ideas, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Here's Your Letter – Blink 182

Dear Everyone,

Well my first week at Hogwarts is done, and just writing a little update for everyone. I think it's obvious at this point that I made it safe and sound. I had a bit of trouble trying to find the train station at first, but I met two of my best friends and they helped me get to the station on time. Their names are George and Fred Weasley, they're twins, and they're jokers. They're always making me laugh. And there's Angelina, great girl, been friends with The Twins since she started here at Hogwarts, we're roommates, and becoming fast friends. 

I'm in the Gryffindor House, just like Dad and Uncle Remus were, its cool, I'm with Angelina, George, Fred, Lee Jordan, and Alicia Spinnet (my friends) all the time, we have almost all the same classes together, so the transition is a lot easier having such good friends right off the bat. We're spit up into houses, and have a dormitory, and a common room, and the houses compete for points, and play Quidditch against each other, I can't wait to see how well everyone plays, the twins are on the team, they're beaters, and really good apparently, so it's something too look forward too. There are also ghosts wandering around the school, there's Peeves the prankster ghost who is off his rocker messing with everyone, and The Bloody Barron, who is the Slytherin ghost, he's kind of creepy and doesn't say much, and then there's Sir Nicholas, he is "Nearly Headless," and very nice, and helpful always ready to lend out his advice to us when we need it. 

Oh! And everyone LOVES Pupcake, they think she's the cutest thing, and she LOVES the attention she's getting. The younger ones especially love taking her for walks, and playing with her when I have class. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil especially, they are two girls 2 years younger, very sweet. They thought I was like a celebrity or when they first met me, I was extremely flattered at first, now it's really bloody annoying. They hang on my EVERY word, it's driving me nuts, and always talking Pupcake out like it's their dog not mine.

Uncle Remus is a great teacher; I don't know why he didn't do this before, even with his "condition." It's only been two classes, and everyone agrees that his teaching methods are great, a lot of hands on stuff, better than just sitting in desks taking notes, we actually get to try out a lot of the defensive spells we learn for our exams at the end of the year called and O.W.L. exam, they're a big deal around here I guess like the SATs. 

My other classes have been going great as well. Care of Magical Creatures is interesting; the Groundskeeper Hagrid teaches how to care for the local inhabitants of The Forbidden Forest, and some of the ones that we have to know about for our O.W.L. tests he's a bit goofy and tries really hard to impress us. My Divination Professor is one whacked out lady, we're interpreting dreams right now, kind of boring, she's like one of those granola hippies straight off the commune, always walking around predicting stuff about students, but its an easy class, and if you make it up and sound convincing its an easy A. Transfiguration is going to be fun learning about vanishing spells, and really just a review of stuff we already know, and a few more complex spells, same with Charms, and Astronomy is just the same as it is at home. These O.W.L. tests seem like a pretty big deal but I am confident I'll do just fine.

But not everything has been perfect this week, The Ministry of Magic has placed these creatures called Dementors to wonder the outskirts of the school just incase Dad decides to show up, Professor Dumbledore and Uncle Remus have both voiced their opinions on their dislike for these things. They suck the soul right out of your body you provoke them or you are the one they are after, I had a little scare on the train from one, so I try to stay as far away from them. It was nothing too serious, just passed out from fear I guess, Harry Potter did as well. He's a nice kid though, little quiet just trying to get through this place without the attention he always gets, feel kind of bad for him, he just wants to be normal like everyone else. Harry is friends with Fred and George's younger brother Ron, they got a lot of similarities, red hair, freckles, tall, and mischievous personalities. 

My Potions class seems to be causing a few problems too, apparently the professor, Professor Snape, knew dad when they were in school together and they didn't get along too well, so he feels that he can take out his hostility towards me, but I have been showing him with my impressive potion skills (Thanks to Tommy, making me do those extra credit assignments all year last year paid off BIG time) shuts him up. 

I also made an enemy of sorts, a Slytherin snob named Pricilla Noel, the pureblood stuff is really strong here, insulted me the first day, saying how 'disappointed' Grandmamma Black would be if she was alive that I was a Gryffindor half-blood. Fred and George got her good though, sprayed her with an _Aguamenti_ spell, soaked her to the bone, it was amazing. But it doesn't stop her from whispering about me behind my back, and pointing at me at all. She thinks its bothering me, but I am being Zen and brushing it off, cause she's gonna get hers, Karma is a great thing.

Well that's pretty much all that's been happening, only the first week of classes, I like it here a lot, everyone's been really great, so no need to worry about me! All is well here on this end; hope you all are having a great time at school and at home. I miss you all, and don't have too much fun without me!

Lots of Love from England,

Leia

PS: When Rajah Gets there remember to feed him while he's with you, AND WRITE BACK!

PPS: YOU BETTER BE RECORDING MY SHOWS!

* * *

"There we go, all done" Said Leia around 11:30, putting her just finished letter in an envelope and addressing it to her Aunt Kitty and Uncle Mike over in New York. "Hey George, wanna go to the Owlery with me?" She asked looking across at George who was munching on a bagel reading the Saturday edition of The Daily Profit not really paying attention. "Hello, Earth to George?" She said a little louder, waving her hand in front of his face until he snapped out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry first Quidditch practice was murder this morning, I'm a bit knackered" he said putting the paper down. "So what was it that you wanted love?"

"Wanna show me where the Owlery is?" She asked. "I got a letter to mail my Aunt and Uncle" Leia held up the letter and waved it around a bit. "But if you're too tired, I'll ask Hermione or someone to take me, don't worry bout it."

"No, I would love to escort you to the Owlery, no problem at all. Just got to finish my bagel and we'll be off."

George finished his bagel, washing it down with some pumpkin juice, and they left the great hall to the Owlery, after about 5 minutes of silence other than saying hello to fellow classmates wondering the halls and staircases George finally spoke.

"So you having tea today with Professor Lupin?" He asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yup, one o' clock" she said as they leaped over the invisible step. "Should be nice, we can catch up a bit ya know?"

"Yeah, I know what I'm gonna catch up on when you go, take a left here," He said matter of factly, and she raised her eyebrows at him. "A little sleep and rest that's what." They both softly laughed.

"Yeah, you look like you need it, are all Oliver's practices that intense?" She asked as they ascended another flight of stairs.

"Yes and no, he usually pushes hard before big games like against Slytherin, but he is so determined this year to pull off the win for Gryffindor this year, he'll run us all into the ground before the first match."

"That sounds horrible George, I don't know how you are going to survive it" Leia said sympathetically.

"It's ok, I'm a trooper, once we get into a rhythm, and I get used to physical labor again, it'll get better. 'Nother left" He pointed to another hallway and another flight of stairs. "So don't worry your pretty little head about it, Oliver's tough, but it'll be worth it when we win the cup."

The rest of the walk up was silent, except for George's instructions, and Leia started whistling "Ain't Too Proud to Beg" by The Temptations. George had no clue who they were. Leaving Leia inclined to explain who The Temptations were as they reached the top.

"Wow" Leia whispered as she looked out over the ledge to the Forbidden Forest, the lake, and the rest of the school under the warm glow from the last days of summer sun. "This is beautiful, like really," As a flock of birds flew around the Lake up over the forest below. 

"Yeah, we gotta enjoy these days while they last, because winter is brutal here," He said coming up next to her. "So where's that letter of yours?" She took it out of her shirt's front pouch pocket, and smiled. George took her hand and led her into the Owlery itself. There were a few dozen owls sitting on their perches hooting softly, and well doing what owls do. Rajah squawked loudly when he saw Leia's face and flapped his wings happy to see her.

"There's my pretty boy, did you miss mama? Yes you did!" Leia sweet talked Rajah and pet him causing him to squawk louder. Watching Leia baby-talk her owl made George laugh out loud, and she shot him a playfully annoyed look. "And what are you laughing at Mr.?"

"I-I've just never heard anyone baby-talk an owl before, I think it's cute." He said putting an arm around her, his laughter tapered off, and she softly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Jerk" Leia smiled and winked at him. "So how do I do this, get him to mail my letter."

"Well, you give it too him, tell him where you want him to go and he'll go there, and a few days he'll just come back, or bring back a letter with him" George explained.

"Ok Raj, you're going to mail this to Aunt Kitty and Uncle Mike in Point Park New York, you know where that is?" She asked holding out the letter, Rajah gladly took it hooting like he understood, and flew off. Arm and arm they both went back to the ledge to watch Rajah fly into the horizon. 

"So what did you write home about?" George asked.

"Oh, you know normal stuff, the school, classes… Pricilla, happenings I've seen." Leia replied airily leaning her elbows on the ledge. 

"How bout me?" he asked following her suit.

"Course you're in there! Couldn't leave out one of my best friends, you've saved my ass so many times this week, just telling me where our classes are, and tips about our professors. I have NO clue what I would do without you around." She said. "Hell, I never would have even made it here if you didn't see me at the train station!"

"Oh, I'm sure someone else would have done just a good a job," He laughed, trying to cover up a slight blush. He didn't realize she felt so highly of him.

"You know what?" She asked as he made a slight humming nose showing he was paying attention, "I don't think so, everyone else I've met here has been great and understanding and helpful, but you've gone that extra mile and I really appreciate it," He blushed again.

"Your welcome Leia, I'm just happy to help" as he put his arm around her again, and she hugged him back and neither of them said anything as they watched the Ravenclaw Quidditch team have their turn on the pitch. After a few minutes of silence George finally spoke. "So what do you miss most about home?" He heard Leia sigh next to him as she put all her weight on her right elbow next to him, and let her left arm hang off the ledge deep thought, when she finally spoke.

"I know it sounds strange, sure I miss my family, and friends and whatnot, but I really miss being connected to the rest of the world, like we had movie theaters, and concerts, and could use computers and phones. Here I just feel so cut off, I have no clue what's goin' on at home, and it's just a weird feeling. I mean I'm slowly getting used to it, but it's been tough." She said. "How bout you, what do you miss about being home?" George had to think about it himself, as he watched the Ravenclaws run around the lake.

"To be honest, this is my home more than The Burrow," Leia looked at him quizzically. "I miss Mum and Dad sure, but coming from the big family that I do, and then coming here, there isn't anything really to miss, I miss this place during vacations more than home," He started. "And the wizarding world has been all I've ever known, your muggle world of electrophonics, and technology, and culture I guess… is kind of foreign to me."

"Oh come on George!" Leia said. "Ya gotta miss something about home!" He thought a bit harder furrowing his brows and finally came up with something. 

"Well, me n Fred do enjoy playing small pranks on the Muggles in Ottery St, Catchpole, the little village by our house" A few more minutes of silence, and George spoke again. "Oh! Pickup games of Quidditch, without Oliver killing me with running laps and practice, AND no Percy trying to give me detentions and rude wakeup calls" She laughed.

"See, everyone misses something" She said poking her freshly manicured nails into his chest playfully. 

"Well seeing as we know what we miss about home, what do you like about Hogwarts?" he said.

"Well… let's see, great friends, great meals, the big comfy beds, and the look on Pricilla Noel's face when she tries to get me riled up and I just ignore her."

"Well, I defiantly agree with that one love," He said. "'Cept I would put Quidditch, and playing pranks on unsuspected first years and Percy in there somewhere." He said matter-of-factly, and they both laughed.

They spent the rest of the morning up by the Owlery, joking and enjoying each others company, saying hi to Hermione and the boys sending her letter home, Muffy Rowland, Cho Chen, and Cedric Diggory joined in their conversations before returning to their own common rooms and activities for the rest of the day. Eventually Fred Lee and Angelina tracked them down and joined in. Pretty soon it was almost one, so the gang left their new unofficial hang out spot to escort Leia to Professor Lupin's office.

* * *

"See you later guys!" I yelled down the hallway as I opened the door to Uncle Remus' office. They all turned and waved saying they're "see you laters" so to speak. I closed the door and walked into his office.

Uncle's desk was covered with papers large old leather bound books, and a bloody HUGE magnifying glass (I had started to notice I was picking up British slang even after a week). It was a very plain office, and there were still a few boxes around, it had only been a week after all, but it fit Uncle Remus' personality to a tee: plain, and unorganized. "Uncle, you here?" I called, and no response, so I decided to sit by his desk and wait. After a few minutes I became restless and picked up one of the books on his desk. One titled Creatures of the Dark Arts looked interesting so I started leafing threw, really just looking at the moving pictures of vampires, and goblins, and reading captions, when the door at the back of the room slowly swung open scaring the crap out of me.

"Oh sorry Leia, I didn't know you were here yet!" Uncle Remus said looking surprised with a book in one hand, and a small tray of tea and pastries floating behind him. He put down his book, used his wand to lower the tray onto the desk, and sat down next to me and started pouring tea. He hasn't changed since I was a child; when I first met him after Dad was put in jail, ill fitted slightly warn suits and robes, long shaggy hair covering the scars on his face from the werewolf attack when he was a child. Always well spoken, and his nose in a book of some kind. "Well Leia, how has your first week of school gone for you?" He asked bringing me out of my day dream.

"Really great, I sent a letter to Aunt Kitty and Uncle Robert just telling them how much I love it here." I told him taking a sip of tea; it was Tibetan green tea, my absolute favorite. _He's like an elephant never forgets_. I thought to myself as Uncle Remus offered me a feta and spinach Danish, my other favorite. "My two favorites Uncle, you never forget!" I said laughing slightly.

"Now what kind of Godfather would I be if I forgot your favorite tea and pastries" he responded. "But I am pleased to hear you are having a nice time here, despite the circumstances they are under."

"Yeah, but I really don't mind. I mean it's only the first week, but I think I've been adjusting pretty well, miss a lot of the material things from home, but I'll get used to it."

"Yes, that is quite a large adjustment I can imagine. I have always felt the way both you in America and everyone here in the UK are very devoid of each other's cultures" Uncle Remus mused.

"Yeah, it's really weird having to explain about music and even books from muggle culture that I've known since childhood. Like today I had to tell George who The Temptations were. It was very strange."

"Yes I can, children here who have both wizard families like the Weasleys are raised solely in the wizard world, that's how your father was raised, how I was raised, and most of your friends. And those who have muggle parents, by the time they are your age have no interest in muggle happenings, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't be interested I'm sure" he told me reassuringly.

"That's true, George seemed pretty interested in The Shinning when I told him about it" I said to him.

"So they aren't closed minded, even of things as morbid as that, if you were a Slytherin there might have been very few people as open to you telling them about muggle life." He said.

"Ain't that the truth." I said back dryly.

"On the subject of the Slytherins, any more problems with Miss Noel or Professor Snape?" he asked.

"Professor Snape, none really, I got a good grade on the Drought of Peace, one of the best in the class, and I'm totally positive I did great on the moonstone paper, I think I showed him." I said full of pride like a little kid bringing home my first report card.

"Good for you my dear, using your smarts to prove him wrong," he congratulated me. "Now, how bout that bully you and your friends have had problems with?" He asked quizzically, with that mischievous look on his face that The Twins get when they just finished pulling a prank like they did something wrong.

"Doesn't bother me, she points, stares and whispers, I brush it off," Uncle Remus looked at me like he didn't believe me with a straight face, and then lost it a bit and cracked a smile, and I punched in him in the arm. "It's true! Fred George and Lee have both offered to play some pranks on her and what not, but I tell them not to bother, I'm taking the high road. I am Zen; Karma will get her back in the end." I said putting on a strait face like I was totally at peace then relaxed again. "But enough questioning me, how bout you, how do you like teaching?"

"It's something I always wanted to do, and it's everything I hoped it would be, I am happy that Dumbledore thought of me when he was trying to fill the position after the fiasco with Lockhart."

"Everyone likes you a lot, they all tell me it's the first year that they have actually learned something about the Dark Arts, and retained it. Everyone wants you to teach for a LONG time Uncle." I told him, he seemed to beam like I pumped a huge booster shot to his confidence.

"Well, I am glad to hear it, it will keep me going, and trust me when I tell you, I want to be teaching here for a long time just as well, even with my… 'Condition' so to speak…" then he got quiet. "Now Leia, you have to promise me you wont tell anyone about what… what I am, many people here, when they hear werewolf, get very concerned and act irrational, and parents will not stand for someone like me teaching their children." Uncle Remus took my hand slightly, and his eyes pleaded with mine.

"Course Uncle, I've always been your Secret Squirrel, you know that, it's always been safe with me." I reassured him, I would never tell anyone that Uncle Remus was a Werewolf, and he knew it, but just hearing the words when it comes to something as serious as that was reassurance always makes everyone feel better.

"That's my girl!" He cheered up, and smiled going back to his tea. Uncle Remus always had a great smile, and personality, I always felt bad for him, being a werewolf he always felt he could never have a dating life. Women did NOT know what they were missing, letting a great guy slip by. Dad made the right choice picking Uncle Remus as my Godfather, my guardian, and my friend. "So what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?" He asked me, once again pulling my mind back to my body.

"Relax a bit, read, take Pupcake for a walk after dinner, catch up on some reading and homework of coarse," I told him.

"How is your little pup adjusting to life here?" I was happy he refrained from calling her a rat like he usually did. Uncle was always one of those people who didn't understand the point of the small yappy dog for a pet.

"Attention hog is what she is, these kids are spoiling her. The first years, they fight over who wants to walk her and pet her and everything, let me tell you, we're going to go back home and she's gonna be such a brat, I already know it." 

"More than you I take it?" He laughed mischievously, and I playfully smacked him in the arm. I noticed uncle look at the clock on his wall reading 1:45, and he turned back to me. "Now I hate cutting this short, but I have an appointment at two that I must prepare for, how bout same time next month?" he asked rising from his chair and I followed suit.

"Anytime Uncle, have fun at your meeting and I'll see you Monday." I said hugging him.

"Oh I'll try, have fun with your friends, and don't get into trouble."

"I wont, you don't have to worry about me," I said as I walked out the door and headed back to the common room in Gryffindor Tower.

I walked to towards the picture of The Fat Lady just to watch it swing open as I was about to give the password, and whom do I see at the doorway but, Fred, George, Angelina, and Lee, giving me quite a start. I must have jumped 3 feet in the air, and we all started laughing.

"Hey! There you are, we were wondering when you were gonna get back mate" Said Angelina.

"Yeah thought you got lost, with that blonde brain of yours" Lee said snickering. See over those first few days, everyone had come to learn that I was a dumb blonde at heart. I said something really stupid. I walked right into it really. I asked what was on the Swiss cheeseburger at dinner one night, because everywhere I go they usually put mushrooms on them, and I don't dig mushrooms. So I asked, and everyone looked at me like I just asked what color the sky was and said "Swiss cheese…" Needless to say it was pretty embarrassing but funny, so then I had to explain not only about the mushrooms, but also how third year I tried to streak my hair blonde and the whole thing got dyed, and the blonde seeped into my brain n made me a dumb blonde. So since then, every time I do something funny, like trip over my robes, or say something not quite bright it's because I'm blonde.

"I didn't get lost" I said dryly rolling my eyes, "Me and Uncle were having a long overdue chat, and a nice time" I said. "So where were you guys all headed?"

"Goin to enjoy the nice afternoon weather while it lasts, goin' to sit by the lake for a spell before dinner…" Fred explained as they walked out of the porthole allowing Harry Ron and Hermione through, Ron groaning about how he didn't want to spend the afternoon in the library and Hermione pretending not to hear him.

"Care to Join?" George asked as Lee walked ahead talking to Harry and Ron walked ahead except the twins and Angelina.

"Really guys, like I would say 'No' to a great idea like that," I said sarcastically. "Just let me go grab Pupcake and I'll be right back." I started to walk threw the door way when Fred and George stepped in my way with frowns on their faces. "What?"

"Can't take Pupcake out" George said.

"Because she's already out" Continued Fred.

"Out with whom may I ask?" I asked cautiously.

"Parvati and Lavender" they both finished sighing.

"They said they were going to take her for a walk apparently, Hermione said it was about two hours ago." Angie chirped in. Now I wasn't mad, I'm happy that I have so many people willing to take care of my dog when I'm busy, but those two act like it's their own, I would have loved to spend some time with my dog and remind her who she's going home with at the end of the school year.

"Ok… not a problem I'll talk to them later I gotta lay down some ground rules or something, they just can't take her like that without telling me." I sighed putting one arm over my chest resting my left elbow on my hand and putting my hand on the bridge of my nose.

"If we knew we never would have let them take her without you knowing." George said putting his hand on my arm, Fred and Angelina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know, well they'll be back later, still I need to go get something from my room, I'll be down in a jiffy." I said trying to relax a bit walking through the archway into the common room and George followed. "George you didn't have to wait. I won't be long."

"Its ok, don't mind at all." He smiled, always smiling that one. Told me he'd be waiting, so I bolted upstairs. Wearing shorts and flip-flops made running up and down stairs a lot easier than the long heavy robes of the week. I ran into my room that I shared with Angelina and Alicia Jessica and Sophia, and dug into my trunk. Man I had a lot of stuff, clothes, shrunken purses (had quite a collection of those), books, school supplies for potions and what not, and other nick-knacks, until I found my Frisbee and something special I was looking for and bolted back down to George talking Quidditch (what else?), with Seamus and Dean Thomas.

"K, I'm ready!" I said, waving the item walking down the remaining steps.

"A Frisbee?" George asked as he waved later to the younger boys.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?" I asked as we walked out the porthole into the hallway.

"Nothing, just haven't played with one for a long time, dad got one from the muggle toy shop when I was a kid and he lost it in the pond by the house." he took it out of my hand and looked at it like a scientist looking at an artifact. "Him and Bill were playing, and Dad threw it too far and right into the pond it went, never found it," he laughed and shook his head, he continued as he handed it back to me and I shrunk it with my wand and stuffed the Frisbee in my pocket. "Mum said it served him right for buying ridiculous muggle toys," we walked out the front doors to the castle onto the grass.

"Hey, I'll race ya!" I said, we both stopped, he looked at me with a devilish grin and I gave him one myself. "Go!" and with that we bolted down to the lake.

George almost beat me until I jumped on his back and tried to tackle him down but he grabbed my legs and ran with me on his back piggyback style until we reached the spot that Fred Angelina and Lee and Kate Bell were sitting at. It was right under this huge ancient tree right next to the lake. George finally put me down and I kicked off my flip flops and attempted to do a cartwheel over to Angelina Fred Kate and Lee lounging in the grass and failed miserably by falling right on my back. I got up and brushed myself off and walked over to them, everyone stifling laughter at my poor excuse for a cartwheel.

"You ok?" George asked me, lightly grabbing my elbow keeping me steady as I brushed myself off.

"Yeah, never been better," I said fixing my ponytail. "I'll get the hang of doing a cartwheel some day." And we walked over to the calls of our friends calling "smooth move!" and other taunts. I brushed it off of course as I pulled the Frisbee out of my pocket and un-shrunk it. "So who's up for a quick game?"

Needless to say we had brilliant time just horsing around. Teaching Lee and The Twins how to actually throw a Frisbee was just half the fun. Tackle Ultimate Frisbee was where it was at, Ron talked Hermione to letting them go outside and enjoy the weather for a while and we had them join us. We split up into teams, Fred Angelina Hermione and I on one team, and George Harry Ron and Lee on the other. The game started pretty typical, and then we just started just making up our own rules to the point when it was turning into American football opposed to Ultimate Frisbee. 

We decided on 21 for a final score to end the game, and we were tied by 20, my team had the advantage being closer to our makeshift goal (Hermione had a spell to draw lines on the ground that looked like the paint you put on football fields with her wand), I was in the goal with George a few feet away, and as the Frisbee was whipped to me by Angelina, it was like slow motion as George jumped behind me and grabbed it running! "OH HELLL NO WEASLEY!" I screamed as I chased him across the grass. We were all chasing him; he got about midfield when I leaped onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck trying to pull him down. So he grabbed my legs and decided to carry me across the grass again.

"Coming along for the ride love?" He asked laughing and panting as he ran.

"Not by choice." I said sarcastically back. 

He crossed the goal line by our tree laughing and taunting "We won! You lost!" I could hear the rest of his team cheering. George threw the Frisbee high in the air and started to spin around with me on his back a few times until I told him I felt dizzy, he slowed down and let go of my legs and I jumped off of him. I stumbled a bit as everyone else joined us and I held out my hand.

"Good game buddy, I'll get ya next time," I winked at him. He took my hand and pulled me into a huge bear hug, almost rivaling his mothers as everyone was congratulating and whatnot as we all walked back to the tree, George walked with me with is arm around my shoulder.

We sat with our backs against the tree, it was still light out around 4:30 and dinner wasn't for another hour.

"What are we going to do for a whole hour?" Lee asked.

"Yeah… too tired to play another game…" Fred started.

"And it's too nice to go inside…" said George.

"What are we to do!" They finished, I started laughing again, and I could see George look over at me slightly and smiled.

"Well…" I started to say as I grabbed my wand, and dug into my pocket for something, and when I found it I pulled it out, and un-shrunk it. My mother's guitar (in the case of coarse couldn't play tackle Ultimate Frisbee and risk getting it smashed now could I?), she used to play it all the time when I was little, she would sing to me anything from little kid songs to rock music. When she first started getting sick and I started staying with Aunt Kitty, I would see her and she started teaching me some basics, after she died I took it and started learning with books and by ear. Playing Beatles songs are to this day still my favorite to play. "I can play you guys some songs to pass the time if you want." Everyone stared at me.

"You play?" Hermione asked.

"Since I was eleven" I said cheerfully. "My mother started teaching me before she died, and after that I picked up a natural talent for it." I took the beautiful vintage acoustic and a pick and set it on my lap starting to tune it and strumming it lightly. "Anyone have any requests?" Dead silence from the peanut gallery.

"Anything, whatever you're in the mood for" Harry said, figuring he was one of the few that would know any of the songs I did. I got to know Harry quite a bit as of late, he was really genuine, didn't care that I was Sirius Black's daughter, because he knew I wasn't my father… at least his perception of my father (being crazy and murderous and all but I decided on better judgement not to bring that up).

"Ok, um…. How bout…" I thought about it for a few minutes until I thought of a good relaxing song and started to play….

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.  
Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free  
Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise, oh  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise, oh  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise…_

I finished the last progression… silence everyone was just staring like they had just seen a dragon standing behind me, and then all at once everyone clapped.

"Blimey that was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

George put an arm around me and whispered "That was wicked" Into my ear, he was grinning from ear to ear. It caused me to blush, and they wanted another, something upbeat this time, so I sat up and sat on my knees as I thought of a good song to play. My small audience I could tell was getting a bit impatient, so decided on a little tune titled "I Luv You" by The Ordinary Boys.

"Bloody Hell you're good! Can you teach me how to play like that?" Lee asked me.

"Sure, it's not that hard I can show you some stuff right now if you want" I told him, I mean how could I turn down a request after being complemented like that?

I started teaching Lee how to play he was a fast learner for the first time holding a guitar. Hermione and Angelina started talking books and work and what not. Harry and Ron were watching me teach Lee some chords until George and Fred had the **BRILLIANT **idea to take a spider that was crawling across the grass, make it bigger and stick it in Ron's hair, caused him to flip just a tad (under exaggerating that statement). After Ron's freak out, the four of them started another game of Frisbee just chilling out until the dinner bell rang across the school grounds. I put my guitar back in the case, and re-shrunk it back into my pocket, and as I was about to get up George walked over with his hand out.

"It's time for dinner, you ready?" I took it gratefully as I struggled to get up a bit, let me tell you sitting for like an hour is totally buzz kill on the legs by the way. He kept his hand in mine as we walked back inside the castle, dogging Harry and Ron throwing the Frisbee back and forth over us as we walked, and the sun was just setting over the forest. A perfect end to another perfect day.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 7 is done! a little filler chapter, hope it wasn't rambling on tooo much, I always have trouble ending my chapters I think. Next chapter I promise it will be cannon to the book. Oh and that little story about the swiss cheese that actually happened to me and now I am a an honorary blondie . Review if you like! **


	8. Supermodel

**Disclaimer - I know I know... I don't own Harry Potter... blah blah blah... if I did, the twins would have been the main characters but I do own Leia and Pupcake and a few others**

**AN: HEY EVERYBODY!! I'm back, ok this may not be what I promised about Halloween, but its getting there, i thought I'd split the chapters up for flows sake. And a BIIIIIG thank you to xxroxy-dogxx for reviewing!! Great Motivation!! So ENJOY!!  
**

* * *

Supermodel – Jill Sobule

Halloween night was always one of Leia's favorite holidays, the fun of dressing up as something crazy and different (and usually reveling, I mean come on we are dealing with 15 and 16 year olds here). She was really disappointed that nobody at Hogwarts dressed up and went trick-or-treating, but everyone explained how much fun everything was with the feast, and the ghosts, and as George and Fred pointed out the first trip to Hogsmeade of the year. "I guess it'll be fun… still I'll have to do something" She would say when they talked about it.

Leia would spend the entire month of October thinking about what to wear for Halloween without looking crazy, she ordered Halloween costume catalogues and occasionally would pick through for ideas. _Ok, beer maid is defiantly out… Sailor Girl is out… Sexy Pirate is out… Damn it! Nothing! Oh well…maybe next year… _

"So why are you and Ron not talking?" Leia asked the troubled Hermione while reading in the common room one night, she told Fred and George she'd wait up for them because they got another detention for playing a prank on a first year. Switched his wand with a fake one (first years can't really tell the difference between their wand and another in the early stages of using one), they would have gotten away with it too, if Percy didn't see them laughing hysterically in the corner by the stairs to the boys dorms when the wand blew up in the kids face. Leia never really talked to Hermione one on one, and didn't really know her that well being so young. _But what kind of nosey snob would I be if I didn't involve myself with other people's drama_? And it always helped to be nice and help those in need of a good girl-to-girl talk.

"Its nothing, it's really stupid," Hermione absentmindedly responded writing something down on her parchment and petting Crookshanks. Leia could hear him purr from her spot on the couch. She looked up from her book raising an eyebrow; Hermione looked up from her own book and got all defensive. "It's nothing; he's just being an immature Pratt."

"Well why?" She asked putting her bookmark in her book, sitting up on the couch and setting it on the table confronting the third year. _Serves me right, going to the library with Angie and Alicia…I always miss all the drama! _She thought to herself as Hermione herself put her book and quill down on the table holding her cat not looking Leia in the eyes.

"He… He's mad that Crookshanks keeps attacking his stupid rat" she said getting all flustered. "I mean he's a cat, they chase mice it's what they do, its nature! It's not like he does it on purpose! And Ron, Ron just over reacts and gets mad at me like it's my fault, and I… I… Sorry got a little carried away there."

"No, it's fine, its not good to keep everything in like that, you gotta let it out or its going to drive you crazy until you snap!" Leia told her. "I've seen girls hold in their frustration and aggression and just go absolutely crazy one day, so what's on your mind?" Hermione looked away again, and sighed as she scratched Crookshanks behind the ears in thought for a few seconds, then met Leia's gaze with a small smile on her face.

"Well… where do I begin?"

Spending the night with her talking about everything, from the pressure from her parents, to her class load, and her present problem with Ron was draining on Leia just hearing about it. She was kind of relived when Fred and George came back from detention around 8:30, but not empty handed. They stopped at the kitchen and brought back a small chocolate cake, just big enough for the four of them to split. Hermione seemed to be more relaxed after spilling her whole life to Leia and eating cake, and admitted for the first time, actually enjoying The Twin's company.

"See, were not that bad" Fred started

"Once you get to know us" George finished.

"Yes, but you boys have a bad habit of breaking the rules, going to get you both into big trouble one day" She said while gathering her books. "But thank you for the cake guys, and the talk Leia, I will see you tomorrow." And with that she walked up to the girls dorms.

When they were sure she was gone Fred and George cornered Leia. "What happened?" they both asked with big smiles on their faces.

"And I thought I was the only nosey one around here." She responded laughing nudging both of them in the shoulders as they squished her in the middle of the couch putting an arm around her.

"Us?" George said shocked.

"Nosey?" Fred copied his twin.

"Never!" They finished.

"So aren't you going to tell us Leia my dear?" Fred asked me with a mischievous smile on his face

"Or are we going to have to get it out of you?" George said grabbing her waist both tickling her into submission until she spilled the beans on the Ron and Hermione drama. _I __**MAY**__ be a gossip, but I am__** NOT**__ a blabbermouth!_

* * *

The next day wasn't any better for poor Hermione. It was another lazy Sunday on October 16th. Ron was giving Hermione the semi-silent treatment still. Harry played the middle ground and Leia noticed he was failing miserably. The mess didn't hit the fan until lunch that afternoon when the second round of owl post arrived.

A letter from home for Lavender sent her off the deep end a bit, her baby bunny Binky had been eaten by a fox. Needless to say she was upset, after a 10 minute crying fit, and then she got freaked out thinking that Professor Trelawney's prediction was right about something bad happening on that day. Now Hermione trying to be supportive, and calm her down using logic saying, "She told you that you something you were **dreading** was going to happen. Binky was just a baby how could you have even thought about her dieing?" The older kids knew what a crackpot Trelawney was and agreed with Hermione that the prediction was just a coincidence, the comment made Lavender cry even more and leave The Great Hall with Parvati comforting her, as best friends should. But Ron, still brooding from yesterday's fiasco, abruptly stood up to say his piece.

"You know something Hermione; I don't think other people's pets and feelings matter that much to you. All-all you seem to care about is being right." The Gryffindor table was silent, just shocked as he grabbed his books and walked away from the table. Harry gave her a sympathetic look as if to apologize, and chased after Ron.

"Easy Georgie…" Leia whispered grabbing on to George's arm to keep him from beating the living pulp out of his younger brother. Angelina had to do the same to Fred. Leia looked over at Hermione who was sitting almost directly across from her; she was looking down at her plate, pale, and obviously trying not to cry. Before the whispering could start she tried to straighten herself out the best she could and brush it off, picking up her books and excusing herself from the table very quickly.

"Maybe you should go talk to her" George told Leia softly, patting the hand that clung to his arm.

"Yeah, I should." Leia packed up her books, and left the table. "I'll catch up with you guys later," she said winking at her group of friends and left the hall to find Hermione.

Now finding Hermione was no easy task, Leia looked all over the place for her, and asked everyone and nobody had seen her or where she ran off to. She looked in the common room, the girls' dorms, the study hall, the court yard, even a few of the classrooms. She was about to give up hope, and started walking down one of the many staircases back to The Great Hall, when one of the portraits on the wall of a small girl in what seemed to be colonial era clothing, sitting on a swing bench asked her very politely, "Pardon me Miss, but who are you looking for?"

"Looking for my friend" Leia responded taken back.

"What does she look like?" The portrait asked.

"Umm… A little shorter than me, medium frizzy brown hair, looked like she was crying, and in a hurry," She felt she described Hermione the best she could, and waited for a response.

"Yes, I saw her, I heard her mutter to someone about the library" The girl said.

"Oh my God, the freakin' library, how could I forget that?" Leia exclaimed lightly smacking herself in the head with her hand, shocking the little girl in the portrait a bit, and Leia apologized. "Sorry bout that, but thank you so much for your help."

"You're welcome, always glad to help Miss" The girl bowed her head smiling, and returned to swinging on her swing, and Leia ran back up the stairs to the library.

She found Hermione sitting in a dark corner by herself with her head in a large book. Leia couldn't see her face, but could tell she was crying. "Hey Hermione," She said putting her books down on the table, making Hermione jump a bit, and put down the huge book she was hiding behind. Her eyes were puffy and red, so were her cheeks. She looked up at Leia and tried to smile, it kind of looked like Victoria Beckham when she tries to smile, and it just wasn't working. She avoided Leia's eyes sniffling. "Are you alright?" Leia asked.

Hermione tried to speak but when she did, she put her head in her hands and started to cry. Leia sat in the seat next to her and put her arms around the third year and let Hermione cry. "It's OK, don't cry, Ron is a jerk and everybody thinks he was way harsh."

"I-I just don't understand why he says such horrible things" Hermione spluttered out between sobs. "I care about everyone's pets, I mean it's not my bloody fault cats like rats."

"I know, we know, we **all **know" Leia reassured her, and let Hermione cry it out. "Feeling better?" She asked, and Hermione nodded. "Good, now come on, I know something that will make you feel better." Leia grabbed her books and Hermione's and took her arm and they walked out of the library.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they walked through the corridors.

"The tower, got a great idea to make you feel better" The older girl said winking.

They reached Gryffindor Tower and walked into the common room, when they walked in they met many sympathetic eyes, and the darts by Ron (made Hermione want to runaway and cry more), who was sitting with Harry, Lavender (who was still very devastated), and Parvati. Angelina (she was holding Pupcake), Katie Bell, Fred, Lee and George were sitting at one of the sections of furniture, and as they walked towards the girls dorms she winked at them and said, "Hey Angie, Katie, wanna help me and Hermione out with something upstairs?" The girls nodded waved to the boys and walked upstairs.

* * *

"Makeover time!" Leia exclaimed as she sat Hermione on her bed. Hermione gave her a very quizzical look. Leia was bouncing up and down and clapping like a six year old on Christmas morning who just got a pony.

"A-A Makeover, really I-I don't know" Hermione said nervously fiddling with her hands.

"Aw come on Hermione, Leia's been dying to give someone a make-over since the year started" Angelina said flopping on the bed to the right of the third year.

"It's Leia's main thrill in life!" Katie enthusiastically said plopping down on Hermione's left.

"I feel that it like gives me a sense of control in a world full of chaos," Leia said putting a third Louis Vuitton box down on the floor. "And it'll make you feel way better" Leia said. "We'll do nails, and hair, and makeup, and gossip about stupid boys and walk into dinner looking something fierce, what do ya say?" She asked while digging through her trunk for more of her boxes.

"Well… I guess it sounds like fun." Hermione said nervously smiling as the older girls gave her beaming smiles.

About fifteen minutes into the make-over, Hermione had her nails dipped into some kind of water with purple stuff in it and her hair wrapped in a towel, the other girls were the same. Leia pulled out a nail buffer\file and started working on her nails. "Why don't you just use magic, wouldn't that be easier?" Hermione asked.

"It would, but the whole point is therapy, it's supposed to be slow and relaxing, and if we used magic there would be no time to talk" Leia explained. Hermione nodded in understanding.

After hair, and makeup, and finishing nails, they picked out a cute outfit for Hermione, something plain but cute. They picked out some nice jeans a pink sparkly Abercrombie sweater with a white tank underneath and a pair of Ugg boots, kept her hair down just put some gel in it to relax it a bit and define her curls, put on some subtle makeup just enough to notice, and a dark pink nail polish she was done. Not letting Hermione see herself in a mirror until Leia was finished she was nervous to see what she did.

"There, all finished, you can look in the mirror now" Leia said opening the wardrobe door to revile a full length mirror. Hermione was grinning ear to ear looking herself over.

"Aw thanks you guys, your right this did make me feel better about everything" Hermione said hugging each one of the older girls.

"You're very welcome Hermione!" Leia said hugging back wearing a cute yellow plaid mini skirt with a white button-down sweater over a black shirt, white knee socks and matching healed loafers.

"Oh, time for dinner, let's knock 'em dead mates, what you say?" Katie said ecstatically in her own outfit of a red shirt-dress black leggings and matching flats, with her short hair in little spiky pigtails.

* * *

Everyone had already hit the hall by the time the girls went down. They walked in and time seemed to stop for Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Lee and the rest of the boys at the table and a few surrounding them. When Hermione walked by Harry and Ron's end of the table Ron's jaw dropped for only a few seconds, but then turned his back to her, Harry winked and gave her a thumbs up. It was established that Hermione would sit with Leia and the gang.

"Wicked…" Fred and George said out loud as the girls approached, they stood up (prompting Lee to follow suit).

"You look stunning, absolutely stunning love," George said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. Leia giggled softly and blushed as he sat her down next to him, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, and neither could the other boys.

"See Hermione, makeovers work wonders for the self-esteem don't they?" Leia asked as 6th year Ravenclaw Ronnie Moore waved at them.

"Yes," She said laughing. "You're very right." Hermione looked over at Ron who was staring on and off all dinner. Once he was caught, he returned his gaze to his dinner plate and stuffing food in his mouth, causing another small fit of giggles from Hermione and Leia.

That night in the common room, Ron clumsily apologized to Hermione. It was quite comical. Leia and George couldn't contain their laughter at Ron's nervous stuttering (not that they were eavesdropping or anything like that).

* * *

**AN: Ok peeps this chapter is done, have to give credit to the film Clueless for the makeover idea, and the line about giving makeovers are her main thrill in life, and it gives control in a world full of chaos. So next chapter will be here as quickly as I can, so watch out for it!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW!!**


End file.
